Young love
by cooliochick5
Summary: Just a couple of one-shots between Dick and my oc Vanessa. Rated for kissing.
1. Confirming the relationship

Disclaimers: I don't own young justice; if I did this would be a pair.

Couple days after 'Dance Drama':

"Dude, everyone's saying you and Eastwood kissed after the dance" Brice said running over to Dick's locker.

"We did, so what" Dick asked kind of annoyed.

"Doesn't that make her your girlfriend or something?" Brice asked kind of stupidly.

"I guess why do you care?" Dick asked backing up.

"Just felt like asking 'because she's standing behind you" Brice said running off.

"Um, he kind of said everything that I came here to say" Vanessa said turning to walk off. Dick grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What?" Vanessa asked now facing Dick.

"Aren't you going to wait for you boyfriend, we are going to the same class" Dick added. Vanessa smiled, shaking her head, this time she turned to leave with Dick, who slid his hand into hers.

"ITS OFFICAL" some of Dick and Vanessa's friends cheered. Dick and Vanessa just kept walking.

Ok kind of tacky ending, but people didn't like how I kept adding Vanessa in father son moments so I decided to make this story, I'm still going to be writing both stories, but I wont update this one as fast, father son moments with be updated first, then this, hope you like it, Thanks for reading


	2. Telling Bruce

Dick walked proudly into the living room closely followed by Vanessa.

"Well someone had a good day!" Bruce said from his chair, he had come home from work early.

"I did, guess what" Dick smiled putting an arm around Vanessa.

"You guys have some hot substitute for the semester?" Bruce joked. Dick just stared.

"Not even close, no, I Got a girlfriend" Dick exclaimed.

"That's great, so whose your girlfriend" Bruce asked no intrigued.

"God Bruce you can't take a hint, it's Vanessa" Dick said gesturing to the brunette.

"Alfred, you win the bet" Bruce said getting up and ruffling his 'son's' hair.

"YES, HE AND VANESSA ARE DATING, I CAN FINALLY RETIER!" Alfred cheered. Everyone turned and stared at him.

"I'm just going to dust the library" Alfred said walking away.

"Ok so how do we tell your dad without me getting shot and you being locked away forever?" Dick asked turning to Vanessa.

_**Dun Dun Duuuuuun! Now they have to tell her dad! Lol! Thanks for reading! **_


	3. Telling Craig

Vanessa, followed by Dick, slowly made there way into Vanessa's house, making sure to leave the door open for a clean get away. They found her mom in the living room.

"Hey kids, what's shaking?" Vanessa's mom, Jillian asked.

"Not much, um I got news." Vanessa answered.

"Let me guess you guys are dating" Jillian answered.

"Um yeah actually, how did you know?" Dick asked.

"Alfred was cheering kind of loud." She laughed.

"Cheering loud about what?" A voice that made the teens jump.

"Oh hey daddy" Vanessa said cheerfully.

"I heard Alfred was cheering and that you had news" He said hugging his daughter.

"Yeah um, you don't have a gun or weapon on you do you?" Vanessa asked stepping in front of Dick a little.

"Um no why" Craig (Vanessa's dad) answered curiously.

"Um, Craig, I mean Mr. Eastwood, I like your daughter, a lot, she likes me too and we kind of decide that we should be…you know together, as in boyfriend girlfriend." Dick said stepping back. He was just about to jump out the window when Craig stood up.

"You do realize" Craig started. Dick was waiting for him to say 'I have to shoot you now' but instead Craig simply said, "you guys will need chaperones when your on date, hands about shoulders and no secret make out sections, welcome to the family" He finished shaking Dick's hand. Craig walked out of the room, leaving Dick and Vanessa standing there.

"He must be drunk or something because that went better the expected" Vanessa said breaking the silence.

_**Lol ok so I may need some ideas for the next ch. unless I can think of something ha. Oh and don't worry Alfred is not retiring and Craig isn't going to shoot Dick lol. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Dadfree date

**Vanessa's house**:

"So I guess we're dating now" Dick trying to figure out why Craig didn't throw a hammer at him.

"I guess so" Vanessa said "You want to do something as a couple"

"We can go get ice cream" Dick answered, still thinking.

"Sure, I'm all for that" Vanessa said getting up to get her purse.

**Meanwhile:**

"They're going to get ice cream, move out" Craig said into his phone. He and Bruce met outside, for some reason they were wearing sunglasses, completely in James Bond mode as they drove to the ice cream place. Once there they took a seat in the corner.

"Why do you let your kid get coffee ice cream, he'll be up all night" Craig asked looking over at the kids.

"Because frankly I don't have a problem with him having coffee, and it's kind of funny to watch him have a sugar high on top of a caffeine rush during a mission" Bruce laughed, "And for the record it appears they're sharing an ice cream…oh god that unsanitary" Bruce shuddered at the thought of mono.

"Oh crap they're sitting next to us" Bruce said looking down.

"Ugh and they're holding hand" Craig groaned.

**At the other table:**

"I can't believe this, they fol- wait no I take that back I can believe it!" Vanessa whispered spotting their dads.

"Wow that's a new low" Dick said rolling his eyes when he got an idea. He turned around to face them.

"Hey can we borrow some napkins?" He asked, without looking up Bruce handed him the napkins but what Dick said next he was unprepared for, "And can you not follow us next time you crazed whack-o" Dick asked. Bruce flung around to see Dick and Vanessa smirking. This was going to take time to get used to.

_**Ok this ch was ok over all. Suggestion for the next ch will be appreciated, Thanks for reading.**_


	5. The games we play

"Hey Dick, wanna play a game?" Vanessa asked walking into Wayne Mansion, Dick shivered, that mission had bean 3 months ago but he still jumped when people asked if he wanted to play something.

"Sure, which game?" Dick asked setting aside his laptop.

"D.i.d" Vanessa answered.

"Did?" Dick questioned.

"No, D.i.d, Damsel in distress" Vanessa replied.

"How do you play it?" Dick asked.

"It's really fun, one girl is the princess and she's loosely tied to a chair with a jump rope and about five or something girls link arms around her and then all the boys playing except one who is the knight try to break the chain so the knight can get through and save the princess." Vanessa said throwing her hair over her shoulder, Dick just sat there, chain and game still shouldn't go in the same sentence, but Vanessa wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Come on everybody is waiting in my back yard." Vanessa said dragging Dick out of the house. Just like Vanessa said, she was the princess crapply tied to a chair with a jump rope with 5 of her friends, linked arms, forming a chain around her, and Dick had to play knight with about 3 of his friends playing helpers in trying to save the princess. Dick couldn't help but notice how cute Vanessa looked with a little crown fixed in her hair.

"Ok, ready" Vanessa called out.

"Sure" Dick yelled back.

"GO!" All the boys took off from one end of the yard to the chain, at this point Dick was glad that he got a running start because next thing he knew he was jumping over the chain (if all guys simply did that when they played this game) flipped over and landed right next to the chair.

"Glad you could make it" Vanessa laughed as Dick untied her, he then carried her (part of the game too) out of the chain via a part were the guys managed to get apart for them.

"See how fun this is?" Vanessa asked still being carried bridal style by Dick.

"Sure, but next time I choose the game!" Dick laughed setting Vanessa down.

_**Ok so D.i.d is some game that I came up with in class and decided to use it for the fic, the mission mentioned is from ch 31 in father son moments, look I know it wasn't a father son moment but it was still cool, ok so suggestions for this and that fic are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Over the littlest things

Dick was sitting in the living room typing on his laptop when there was a knock on his door. He got up and was greeted by his girlfriend hugging him tightly.

"Is everything alright?" Dick asked when she pulled away; Vanessa looked as though she had been crying and started up again. Dick was thinking over everything he could do, which luckily came easily, he sat down with her and rubbed her back while he hummed softly. He did this for almost 15 minutes until she looked up again looking happier.

"So is everything ok now?" Dick asked.

"Yup" Vanessa said cheerfully.

"So why were you upset earlier" Dick wondered out loud.

"Oh, I was watching Titanic." Vanessa answered simply resting her head on Dick's shoulder again.

'At least it wasn't because she was mad at me' Dick thought humming again.

_**Ok so that was short sweet and to the point, hope you liked it, suggestions for the next ch. will be appreciated! Thanks again!**_


	7. Some guys got it

"Dude you and Indigo are dating!" KF asked completely astonished.

"yeah, I just said that" Robin responded, he and Indigo decided to tell the team, and the news was an apparent shock to everyone, Aqua lad got up, congratulated them, then walked into his room were he remained for a few hours, Super boy was sure how to react while Artimes and Megan talked about how cute they thought it was, Wally was shell shocked.

"So, Rindigo or Iobin?" Artimes laughed.

"Rindigo, I have no idea how you pronounced that other one." Indigo answered trying to figure that last one out.

'But to all the people in school it'll be Danessa…or Vick' Robin thought.

"You know it's weird, two kids at school got together after the dance too." Artimes said, just like Robin the team didn't know Vanessa's identity, but unlike Robin it's only because she hasn't told them yet.

"Ironic" Robin said, he forgot that Artimes went to their school

"How can you start dating before me and with someone out of your league?" Wally asked completely stunned.

"What the front door are you talking about" Robin asked, he knew Indigo liked it when he talked tough but improvised cuss words.

"She's pretty which makes her popular and no offence man but I'd be surprised if you were popular." Wally said with a slight mocking tone in his voice.

"You know I can be pretty and not be popular, it's just a stereotype" Indigo said stepping forward, "And I can date who ever I want, there's no such thing as leagues in that situation" Indigo said, no one was going to call Robin a dork and get away with it.

"But you have to admit these two are an unlikely pair right" Wally said turning to the rest of the team.

"Not really, I think they were a match made up in heaven." Artemis said walking way.

"Knew it since season 1" Megan said walking back to the kitchen.

"What season?" Super boy asked following her.

"It was kind of obvious" Aqua lad said reappearing. Wally just stood there.

"How do you do it man?" He asked before walking away.

_**Oh poor Wally lol Ok so please review, suggestions will be appreciated, Thanks for reading.**_


	8. Our song

Dick and Vanessa were in the back seat of Bruce's company car on their way to school. They were both listening to 'Our Song' on Vanessa's iPod when Vanessa took her earphone out.

"What's up Nessa?" Dick asked taking out his earphone out too.

"I just noticed something." She replied.

"What's that?" Dick questioned.

"We don't have a song!" Vanessa exclaimed. At this point Dick was experiencing déjà vu.

"Hm, so we don't, we should though." Dick said, intrigued by the conversation now.

"Which song though?" Vanessa asked turning off her iPod. Dick thought for a minute.

"Next song on the radio?" he said.

"Ok, that works," Vanessa replied, "Hey Bruce, can you turn on the radio?" Bruce did so but what happened next made both teenagers regret ever coming up with that idea.

"Next up Rebecca Black's new single Friday." The announcer said.

'_Seven a.m. waking up in the morning, got to be fresh, got to go downstairs' _

Once hearing this they both flinched, Dick jumped into the front seat and clicked of the radio.

"How's about 'Beautiful Soul'?" He asked, "We did have our first dance to it."

"Not to mention kiss." Vanessa added. Bruce nearly crashed the car when he heard that.

"Don't even bring that up." He said.

"What ever, 'Beautiful Soul' it is." Vanessa said.

_**Ok so I hope you like it, don't worry FSM fans, I'm going to update that next. Thanks for reading! P.s. I don't own anything.**_


	9. Brotherly advice

Dick and Vanessa had been dating for almost a week now and when news got to Roy he made plans to talk with Dick.

'I know he just has a girlfriend but I can't believe it, he's growing up fast.' Roy thought to himself, Dick always seemed like a little brother to him. Roy's thought were interrupted when he saw the huge mansion the lay ahead, he pulled up and turned his car off.

'Here goes.' He thought taking a breath. He walked through the doors and was greeted by Dick.

"Roy! What are you doing here?" Dick asked hugging his friend (he didn't get to see him as much now)

"I heard about you and Vanessa, congrats by the way." Roy answered.

"Thanks but why are you really here?" Dick questioned.

"I just can't believe it." Roy said trying not to make eye contact with Dick.

"I just have a girlfriend, nothing to serious or anything." Dick responded.

"I know but it reminds me that you're growing up." Roy said in an attempt to discontinue the conversation.

"Why are you so worried?" Dick asked in attempt to get an answer.

"I don't want you to make that mistake that I did; I can't always be there to make sure that you don't." Roy answered.

"Roy, I promise I will never make that mistake." Dick said to his friend.

"I hope so; you and Vanessa are good kids though." Roy finally said after a pause.

"Yeah, so want to play black ops?" Dick asked.

"Sure." Roy replied smiling at Dick.

_**Ok that goes out to all you Roy fans. So that was Roy giving Dick some brotherly advice, hope you liked that, suggestions for other ch are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Misunderstood

Bruce was walking down the hallway to his library. He turned the corner and spotted Alfred outside of Dick's door.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"Um, vacuuming." Alfred said.

"Shouldn't you have a vacuum then?" Bruce asked.

"Right about that." Alfred said looking at the feather duster in his hand but was cut off by a loud giggle.

"Dude you'd be so better at this without those." Vanessa's voice could be heard.

"No, they can stay on." Dick said halfheartedly.

"Come on boy, there coming off." Vanessa said. Bruce just about had a heart attack.

"If you can get them off, then fine." Dick answered. After a pause Vanessa spoke up.

"There, they're off." she said teasingly.

"Ok then, can we get back to what we were doing?" Dick asked.

At this Alfred pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He and Bruce darted into the room only to find Vanessa sitting on the floor, Dick on his bed, game controllers in there hands, and his sunglasses folded up on his night stand.

"Can I help you?" Dick asked.

"Um no, it's just that, WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING!" Bruce asked.

"Playing left for de-, what did you think we were do- EW THAT'S SICK!" Vanessa exclaimed, "GET YOU MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, SIR!"

"Just as long as you guys weren't doing that then I'll be leaving." Bruce said walking out the door followed by Alfred.

"How could he think we'd do that?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know, jeez were did he get the impression that we were playing footsie?" Dick asked.

_**Lol, wouldn't you get that impression too? Lol jk, hope you liked it! Next ch is going to show Wally's dislike toward Vanessa.**_


	11. Take the hit part 1

"Brace for impact!" Aqualad screamed.

The bioship was crashing at an angle and if no one moved Indigo was inline for the crash. Everyone had gotten up and ran to on side of the ship and made attempts to prevent it for crashing, everyone except Indigo. Her cape was caught and there was no way she could get out. With seconds away for the crash Robin jumped to her and made an attempt to get her cape unstuck but realized he had no time left, he pushed her as far aside as she could go then threw himself between her and the crash…

_**Ok I got a request to do something like that and I had come up with this one earlier so it worked, don't worry I'll update soon!**_


	12. Take the hit part 2

Indigo refused to open her eyes. She felt Robin's warm blood against her arm and she couldn't even bring herself to think about the scene. She could feel his breath on her neck, the only thing assuring her that he was alive. The team kept telling her to get up.

"Your not injured, hurry up, we have to get Robin out of here!" Artimes yelled.

"Stop being stubborn!" KF called over. But Indigo wouldn't open her eyes, but she knew that Robin was hurt and that not doing anything wasn't good. That's when one member spoke up calmly.

"She knows what is going on, I'll take her, Megan contact the league, and Superboy get Robin." Aqualad ordered. Indigo could feel him pick her up with strong arms and carry her out of the ship. When the league arrived Robin's status went from severe to critical. When Indigo finally opened her eyes, she regretted doing so, blood was everywhere, the bioship was destroyed and her team was yelling at her, all except Aqualad who seemed on her side during this whole thing.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU MOVE?" Artimes yelled. Indigo didn't answered, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"It's no one's fault Artimes!" Aqualad scolded her.

"Had she moved Rob might have been ok." KF said.

"I can't believe he did that." Megan said between tears.

"Well believe it." Indigo finally said, her voice shaking a bit, "It's just part of who Robin is, h-he w-would t-t-ake a cras-." Indigo couldn't finish her sentence when she burst into tears, "HE DIDN'T HAVE TO, AND YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO REMEMBER IT AS HOW I WAS STUBBURN!" Indigo cried harder. Aqualad wrapped her in his arms.

"Lets go." He said.

Indigo had locked herself in her room, she couldn't face her team. It was about 6 hours later when Artimes walked in.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, anyway Robin woke up, he's looking for you."

Indigo tore out of the room and ran to the infirmary. Sure enough, Robin's eyes were half open, looking around the room, falling at the door. He smiled weakly to let Indigo know that he acknowledged her presence. She stepped closer then took his hand in her own. No words were said but it was as though they had been talking for years, when finally Indigo spoke.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anything for you." Robin mumbled smiling a little bigger this time.

_**Ok the ending could use some work but overall I'm happy about it. Ok Thanks for reading, suggestions are appreciated. **_


	13. Talkin' bout my girl

"Hey Nessa?" Dick asked.

"Sup D?" Vanessa responded.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day." Dick said winking.

"Huh?" Vanessa asked; that was random.

"When it's cold out I've got the month of May." Dick continued.

"Are you ok?" Vanessa laughed.

"Well I guess you say, what can make me feel this way." Dick said.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"My girl." Dick replied.

"What are you talking about?" Vanessa asked, this sounded too familiar.

"Talking about my girl." Dick sang with a smile.

"Aw, you're so cute." Vanessa said blushing releasing what Dick was getting at.

"I try but you're still cuter." Dick replied. Vanessa kissed him on the cheek.

"Talking about my boy." She sang as she walked out of the room.

"My girl." Dick smiled; he did have the best girl ever.

Ok guys hope you liked it. The guys in my choir are singing this and the idea popped in my head when I heard it. Thanks for reading, suggestions are appreciated.


	14. Afternoon with a camera

"Omg I have nothing to take a pic of!" Vanessa complained throwing herself onto Dick's bed. She had just gotten a new camera and was excited to use it.

"Why don't you walk around the city and see if anything catches your eye." Dick suggested looking up from his laptop.

"Fine but you're coming with." Vanessa said grabbing Dick by the hand and leading him out the door.

After walking around for nearly half an hour and not taking a single picture Vanessa and Dick stopped to sit down.

"There's nothing to take a pic of!" Vanessa complained. Dick hopped of the bench they were sitting on when he saw a building in the distance.

"Take a picture of Wayne tech." He said pointing to the building, Vanessa laughed.

"You look as tall as Wayne tech from this angle (1)." She said.

"Oh really?" Dick asked pretending to lean against the building. Vanessa laughed harder then pulled out her camera and pressed the shutter button.

"Hey if we run back to my house we can get some costumes and role-play." Dick suggested.

"Sure, but I'm not dressing up, I'm only taking pictures." Vanessa laughed running after him.

After almost 2 hours of dressing up like members of the justice league, Dick decided to call it a day and agreed to take Vanessa to a diner so look over the pictures.

"These pictures are awesome!" Vanessa smiled as she passed Dick the camera.

"But you're not in any of these." Dick replied flipping through the pictures.

"It's ok I guess." Vanessa said when Dick pulled her closer and took a picture.

"Perfect!" Vanessa and Dick said when they saw the picture (2). Out of all the pics they took, this was the best.

_**Ok so swirlhearty23 drew a pic of Vanessa and Dick for me and asked if I could write a fic for it so this is what we came up with. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**_

_**1= my bud took a pic like that, that's were I got the inspiration for that pose.**_

_**2= **__**http:/s1176 . photobucket . com/albums/x334/jennymercado1/?action=view¤t;=**__** there's the pic she drew, just paste that and take out the spaces in between the 6 and com, if it didn't show up message me and I'll try to get it up!**_


	15. Puppy love

Vanessa walked into Dick's house with an angry look on her face. Dick looked up from what he was doing to meet her gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I want to get a puppy but my dad says if I want one I'll have to get it myself." Vanessa replied.

"Your dad is a billionaire, why can't he get you a dog?" Dick questioned curiously.

"Because my dad doesn't want me to grow up think that just because I have money means that I get things handed to me." Vanessa answered, "But there was this really cute one that I wanted to get."

"Can you show it to me?" Dick asked; he didn't mind walking to the pet store.

"Sure." Vanessa answered walking out the door.

Once they got to the pet store Vanessa immediately ran to one of the puppies. It was a small male brown Labrador with green eyes, who jumped up happily when Vanessa and Dick walked to the cage.

"It's cute." Dick said looking at the dog.

"But I'll have to earn $150 in order to get it, which means I'd have to baby-sit 10 times." Vanessa said sadly. This demeanor stayed with her the entire walk home. When Dick got home he made a decision. He ran to his room and grabbed the $200 that he was saving for a new video game, but it would have to wait. Vanessa was in her room when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Dick with a puppy in his arms.

"Omg!" Vanessa said petting the dog.

"All yours." Dick said sliding the puppy into Vanessa's arms.

"You can't be serious, how am I going to pay you back?" Vanessa asked hugging her boyfriend.

"Your smile makes it all priceless." Dick smiled.

"New video game?" Vanessa laughed.

"Not tonight." Dick answered petting the dog again, "What are you going to name it anyway?"

"Chocolate chip." Vanessa answered.

"Nice name." Dick said petting the dog once again.

_**Ok guys hope you liked it. I'm working on a ch for FSM so that'll be up soon. Please review, suggestions are appreciated. **_


	16. Sweet nothings

"Hey Vanessa." Dick whispered softly. Vanessa giggled.

"Hush." Vanessa whispered back.

"But talking I hate not talking to you." Dick said quietly but not quiet enough.

"EASTWOOD, GRAYSON! Stop whisper sweet nothings to each other and pay attention. Mr. Carlen, their social studies teacher, scolded.

Vanessa blushed and looked away; Dick slammed his head on his desk.

'Next time I'll just pass her a note.' Dick said trying not to here the laughter of his classmates.

_**Ok was hanging with my bud and we were laughing about our teacher which reminded me of another teacher who would say 'stop whispering sweet nothings to each other" we talked so I wrote this. Ok thanks for reading, suggestions are appreciated.**_


	17. Pictures

"Hey, what were we doing when we took this picture?" Vanessa asked pointing to a picture on Dick's wall, they had so many pictures of them together on their walls that iff they ever got so mad at each other and attempted to take all the pictures off the wall by the time they got to the last one they'd realize how stupid the fight was.

"Um, I think that was when we did that show in Cincinnati." Dick said.

"_That ends tonight's performances" The announcers called out as the people walked out of the Haley's circus. Dick Grayson had walked over to his best friend Vanessa Eastwood. In the circus Vanessa did the high wire, Dick did the trapeze. Vanessa was standing by her aunt and mom when she saw Dick walking over._

"_You were so great tonight" Vanessa smiled._

"_I will never know how you can walk on that thin rope like that" Dick laughed._

"Jeez, we did that show when we were 6" Vanessa said in amazement.

"Can't believe it's been 7 years" Dick said just as amazed as her. "Ok how bout that picture"

"_Vanessa, Dick, look at the camera" Craig, Vanessa's dad, cooed trying to get the new born babies attention. The babies just looked at each other curiously._

"_Aw, Craig, I think our kids like each other" John, Dick's dad, laughed._

"_It would be crazy if they got married" Vanessa's mom, Jillian, said._

"_Now what brought that up?" Mary, Dick's mom, asked._

"_Well they do seem fond of each other" Jillian pointed out._

"_Who knows" John said laughing._

"Remember when our moms told us that story and you blushed" Vanessa asked with a laugh.

"And they were right, we did fall in love" Dick added.

"Confirmed in that picture" Vanessa said pointing over to another picture.

"_Hey thanks again for taking me to the dance" Vanessa smiled._

"_No prob, it was fun" Dick said, there was a pause, "well, good night I guess"_

"_Night" Vanessa said. Just then she and Dick looked up for one last kiss when there was a flash._

"_Crap" Dick and Vanessa jumped. Craig and Bruce had taken a picture. Bruce coughed a bit and Craig looked away._

"_See you tomorrow then" Dick said holding out his hand._

"_Okay" Vanessa smiled, shaking his hand. The two laughed and Vanessa watched Dick walk back to his house._

'_He's always been kind of cute" Vanessa thought, she giggled then walked into the house, 'Maybe we are in love'_

"So how's about that picture" Vanessa asked.

"When we found out about our alter egos?" Dick said following Vanessa's gaze to the picture.

"_Ok, here goes" Dick breathed as he gently picked up the mask that he was hiding behind his back, he slid it on then looked up, Vanessa gasped._

"_You're Robin" she asked, astonished._

"_Y-yes" Dick said looking away. Vanessa picked something up that was also behind her back and put on the mask and looked up too._

'_You're Indigo!" Dick exclaimed as astonished as Vanessa. _

"_Yeah" she said._

"_That is… SO COOL WE'RE BOTH HEROS!" Dick said happily._

Both teens laughed.

"Hey what about this pic" Dick asked, holding up a camera.

'Well, I can't see it the camera isn't turned on" Vanessa said.

"Oh yeah" Dick turned on the camera the grabbed Vanessa and snapped a picture.

"So what do you think?" Dick asked showing her the picture.

"This is the best picture ever" Vanessa laughed.

_**Ok guys, I know then ending was a little cheesy, but I hope this clears alittle up about Vanessa, if you have a question about her you can ask lol, ok so I was emailing about the next ch. And typing and the same time, so expect the other ch. up real soon. Thanks again.**_


	18. 7 things

Vanessa's rules for Dick:

Yes I talk with other people but don't freak when I do.

If I text too much tell me

Don't think you can't talk to me about a problem, I hate it when you won't tell me what's wrong

I don't mind if your late when we plan something but try to be on time

Give me my space but don't be too distant

stop wearing your glasses every single place we go

when I'm mad don't ask if I'm on my period, or you're dead

Dick's rules for Vanessa:

when I don't text back, just know I'm sorry

I don't mind when you tell me about your problems, I actually prefer that you do tell me so I can beat the crap out of who caused the problem

If I talk to much please tell me to shut up, I don't want to annoy you

when I make you mad please tell me

Don't be mad if I'm late, well if I don't have a good reason at least

If I forget about a plan we made I'm sorry

If I break one of these rules for no reason I'm sorry for that as well

_**Ok guys just felt like writing that. Thanks for reading!**_


	19. Double date

"So Roy is going too?" Vanessa asked tilting her head back as she put in her earring and talk on the phone at the same time. Her, Dick and apparently now Roy were going to this new restaurant that was supposed to be awesome.

"Yeah and his date Angela, sorry I didn't tell you sooner but he just called me and seemed desperate, he couldn't think of anywhere to take her on a first date." Dick replied, "You're not angry are you?"

"Nah, the adults will probably talk with them more then us." Vanessa said a matter of fact.

"Ok just as long as you're not mad." Dick said before turning off his phone.

Once at the restaurant Dick and Vanessa both saw why Roy couldn't find a place to take Angela; she was absolutely the pickiest person in the world, you could tell by the way she talked. It was soon discovered that starting a conversation with her was like walking into the lion's den.

"So Angie, Roy, how did you guys meet?" Vanessa asked. Before Roy had a chance to open his mouth Angela cut in.

"Well actually I like to be called Angela or Ang or Angel or Angie bear." She said all too fast.

The table was silent for a minute when Roy spoke up.

"So Dinessa, how have you guys been?" He asked but apparently Angela found something else to say.

"Dinessa is that like a celebrity name or something?" she asked, "It's really weird."

"It's a combination of Dick and Vanessa." Dick managed to say before Angela burst out laughing.

"You're serious, your name is Dick?" She said soon realizing he was serious.

"Poor you, and poor Vanessa, seriously do people ask if your going out with a guy named Dick or do they call him something else like p-." Angela was saying but was cut off by Vanessa.

"Seriously shut up, I don't think there has been one thing said that you haven't commented on!"

"Dude I can seriously take you down!" Angela said obviously trying to sound tough but she didn't know who she was up against.

"Bring it!" Vanessa said, fist ready for a fight. Before anything could persist Roy jumped up.

"I think it's about time I took you home." Roy said putting a hand on Angela's shoulders.

After a surprisingly quiet ride home, they had dropped of Angela and decided to go out for ice cream.

"Well that went well." Roy said sitting down.

"Do you think Dinessa is a weird name?" Dick asked.

Wow, that was a double date to remember hahaha. Ok so I wrote that during class, I got a lot of ideas but I left my journal at school so I'll have to write those tomorrow. I have a lot of ideas so message me, I'll give you the list and pick you faves and I'll try to write them. Thanks for reading!


	20. Obstacle

"Dude, I'm so bored right now." Vanessa complained; she and Dick had been lying in Dick's backyard after a failed attempt at playing basketball.

"Do you think I can hop that fence?" Dick asked randomly glancing over at the fence.

"I don't know, DUDE I got an idea!" Vanessa said sitting up.

"Does it involve me jumping a fence?" Dick asked.

"Yes, yes it does." Vanessa answered.

_A few minutes later:_

"Ok so in this obstacle course we have to run from one end of your yard to the other, jump the fence that separates my yard from yours, jump in the pool avoiding the pool floaties, hop out then circle around my yard, jump back over the fence, grab the banana that's tied to a string that's tied to the basketball hoop, throw said banana through the basketball hoop, run inside and without stepping on the carpet find Alfred, high five him and the first person back throws the honorary banana at Bruce's car, got it?" Vanessa said.

"Wait, I'm not throwing a ba-." Dick was saying but was cut off by Vanessa.

"GO!" she called as she took of for the fence.

Dick had caught up with her at the fence, both teens jumped over the dived into Vanessa's pool avoiding most of the pool toys, Dick got to the end of the pool before Vanessa then started running again, only to slip on the grass, giving Vanessa enough time to pass him up. He quickly recovered and the two fought over how got to the banana first. At some point the banana actually got through the basketball hoop no sooner did the kids go running inside. The only thing that stopped them was when they realized most of the house had carpeting.

"Well now what do we do?" Vanessa asked finding no way of getting around the carpet. Her question was answered by an eerie giggle that was seemed to be in the direction of the front door. That's when Vanessa knew what was going on. She ran out side and to the front door and spotted Dick giving Alfred a high five. Dick than ran to the back yard and grabbed the banana.

"Ha, I win." Dick said.

"Now you have to through the honorary banana at your dad's car." Vanessa reminded him. Dick stood there frozen. Throwing anything at Bruce's car was pure suicide.

_**HAHA nobody won lol! Ok so I randomly wrote that during Spanish class (I get most of my ideas in that class) about 3 months ago and finally got around to typing it. Hope you like it, thanks for reading. Oh before I forget the next ch is one that I keep for getting to finish and upload!**_


	21. Necklace

_John was leafing through magazines trying to decide which necklace to get his wife for mother's day when his 3 year old son toddled over. _

"_Hey Dick, which necklace should we get mommy?" John asked. He showed Dick pictures of the necklaces, but Dick wasn't interested in any of them when his eyes fell on a simple little gold heart with a diamond, but to Dick it was beautiful._

"_That one?" John asked, "Ok, good choice." _

_The next day when Dick's mother got up she smiled when she saw the necklace._

"_Dick chose it for you." John said. Mary smiled and put the necklace on._

_10 years later:_

Dick looked at the necklace that he kept on his bed side table. Every mother's day he'd think back to the day he gave it to his mother and the day he swore that he'd never let anything happen to it. But even so this mother's day he was certain that he had found another girl who he trusted with his mother's necklace as much as he trusted himself with it.

"Ok, I can do this." Dick said as he reached for the original box that the necklace came in and slowly made his way outside. He walked to the house next door and up to the front door. The 13 year old thought over his decision one more time then knocked. Vanessa came to the door and smiled.

"Hey Dick, what's up?" she said happily.

"Here, I know I can trust you with this and more importantly, I want you to have it." Dick said in response. He gave Vanessa the box, who looked in amazement when she saw what was inside.

"Your mother's necklace?" She asked, she knew Dick cherished it.

"You'll be a mother too someday, and again I knew I could trust you with it." Dick answered.

"Are you sure you want me to have it?" Vanessa asked. To answer, Dick slowly picked up the necklace and put it around Vanessa's neck.

"Yes, I'm certain." Dick answered. It took him three days when he finally convinced Vanessa to put the necklace on and leave it on; so far she rarely takes it off.

_**Ok guys, I know I haven't updated in a while but my computer crashed so I'm typing on another one today. The necklace idea, I got it while talking with my buds and actually looking at necklaces. THANKS FOR READING! Happy mother's day!**_


	22. Jealousy

Robin was walking to the training room when he heard a faint giggle, which he soon recognized to be Indigo's giggle.

"You are very good at this Indigo." Aqualad could be heard.

'What are they doing?' Robin thought as he found himself practically running to the training room. Once there he discovered the only Aqualad and Indigo were in the room.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked curiously. Indigo was blushing like crazy.

"Well we were watching TV and celebrity dancing was on and I said I could probably dance way better and Aqualad and I started talking and I said I could show him one of my routines so we came here because I honestly don't like dancing in front of people." Indigo answered.

"Ok so why the heck were you dancing in front of him without a problem?" Robin questioned.

"We made a deal that if I danced then he'd show me some Atlantean moves." Indigo said casually heading toward the door. Robin ran after her.

"How come you never ask me to dance?" He asked when he caught up with her.

"I don't know I just haven't." Indigo answered walking away again.

"Why because you think Aqualad is better than me!" Robin called after her. Indigo stopped in her tracks and turned to face Robin. The only word she offered was a glare. Robin looked away feeling both embarrassed and ashamed.

"Look Indigo, I'm sorry, can I make it up to you?" Robin asked slowly walking over, this wasn't a movie after all, so sweet talk might not work.

"Fine, we could go to the beach tomorrow I guess." Indigo responded, the comment didn't mean much to her it was more the fact that Robin thought she liked Aqualad.

"Definitely, I'm glad you're not that mad at me." Robin said giving his girlfriend a hug then getting out of there before he could mess that up too.

_The next day:_

"Batman, I can't I made plans with Indigo!" Robin argued.

"No argument, Joker got out again." Batman said turning away. Robin slowly walked to Indigo who had heard it all.

"It's ok, I'll just go by myself." She said turning to walk to the beach alone.

Indigo had taken her hair out of the ponytail it was in and let the breeze tousle it. She was too upset to even roll up her jeans as she walked along the tide. She finally settled at a spot and threw her stuff down. Meanwhile Aqualad had seen her walking around the beach and decided to join her.

"Where is Robin?" he asked.

"He had some other mission apparently." Indigo sighed.

"Well I will stay if you wish." Aqualad offered. Indigo smiled to this.

_Meanwhile:_

"Well that didn't take long." KF said acknowledging Robin's presence.

"Whatever is Indigo back yet?" Robin asked throwing himself on the couch.

"Nah she and Aqualad have been at the beach all day." KF answered. Hearing Aqualad's name ticked Robin off, he turned and stormed away.

"Where are you going?" KF called after Robin, but he didn't hear a word.

Robin made his way to the beach, honestly he wasn't thinking over what he was going to say or do.

"AQUALAD, STOP TRYING TO TAKE MY PLACE!" Robin yelled as he approached the two.

"What are you-?" Aqualad began but Indigo had something that she has wanted to say.

"WILL YOU JUST STOP IT?" she yelled angrily, "ROBIN, I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN AQUALAD AND I, Y-you really don't have to worry, I wouldn't cheat on you." Indigo said in a quieter tone.

"I trust you," Robin said, then he turned to Aqualad, "Sorry dude, it's just Indigo and I go way back and I just can't stand to see her with someone-." But Aqualad held up with hand for silence.

"I understand completely, I forgive you." Aqualad said simply.

"And since you had to make a big deal about it, I'm taking away your laptop." Indigo added with a smile.

"Dude, not the laptop." Robin said chasing after her.

"Those two really do make a good pair." Aqualad said to himself as he made his way back to the mountain.

_**Ok so hope you guys liked it, I'll take suggestions and maybe some help with the next ch. I'd like to thank CuzIluvChicken12 and clawx2 for helping me. Thanks for reading.**_


	23. Bubble gum

Rules were meant to be broken. Unfortunately the rule that was being broken was Bruce's "no gum in the house rule". Dick and Vanessa never followed this rule and would sit up in Dick's room, chopping on bubble gum until they heard Bruce walking up that stairs. Usually at some point they'd have bubble blowing contests, but Dick still had his retainer in (1) so today he just sat and watched Vanessa. It got to one point were she had blown a bubble so big that it covered her whole face.

"Van, pop that soon, I don't want Bruce to find gum stuck to my bed sheets." Dick said watching the bubble gum bubble expand.

"It's fine." Vanessa said turning her head in an attempt to talk through the gum but what Dick was hoping wouldn't happen, did. The bubble popped but no gum seemed to get anywhere.

"Well that was close." Vanessa said getting up to get more gum but was pulled back, "Hey what the?" She asked turning around to see a wad of gum connecting her and Dick's hair.

"Crap, here hold still I'm gonna try to cut it out." Dick said getting up to get some scissors but stopped when he noticed how short that lock of Vanessa's hair would be.

"Quick go get some peanut butter!" Vanessa called out; Dick turned to leave but soon discovered that was dumb. He and Vanessa some how made it to the kitchen. They grabbed the jar of peanut butter at began to run it through there hair.

"This isn't working!" Vanessa sighed after a couple of minutes.

"Well what else can we try?" Dick asked franticly.

"You could try explaining what is going on." Alfred said from behind them.

"We kind of had a gum mishap, can you help?" Dick asked.

"Come along then." Alfred said getting some cooking oil from the pantry. Within a short time, the gum was out.

"Great, now we don't have to explain anything to Bruce!" Vanessa cheered jumping in the air.

"Have to explain what?" Bruce asked. Both teens stood in shock.

_**Ok guys, hope you liked this, I actually thought of it awhile ago be decided to type it today because I went all through school chewing gum.**_

_**(1)= this takes place during the events of my other fic 'Retainer'**_


	24. Smile

_**You said hey,  
What's your name,  
It took one look,  
And now I'm not the same,  
Yeah you said hey,  
And since that day,  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame,  
Yeah.**_

And that's why... I smile,  
It's been a while,  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right...  
And now,  
You turn it all around,  
And suddenly you're all I need,  
The reason why-I-I-I,  
I smi-I-ile. 

Vanessa was usually a quiet, not very out-going girl. She was a little bit confident when she was out fighting along side her dad, Swordsman, her best friend, Robin, and his mentor, Batman. Even so, she didn't say much when patrolling. This all changed when her and Dick decided to go to the school dance together. That night they decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend and since then Vanessa has been as confident as she can be as well as being more out-going. Dick has a positive influence on her, she can't thank him enough. He incourages her to reach new heights.

Dick on the other hand was the kind of kid who had some friends but wasn't very social. He didn't go may places with the friends he did have and frankly was a little insecure. This also changed when he began dating Vanessa. Vanessa seemed to fill most of the gap in Dick's heart that was preventing him from being all he could be.

These two may seem to have the same tacky relationship that you see in movies but it isn't really. Their relationship started when they were just babies and slowly progressed to an unbreakable friendship which remains undamaged. It just goes to show how romance can change you, but sometimes change is a good thing.

_**Ok guys that was a lyric request from smileyface1627. Hope you enjoyed it but I regret to inform you...It's lyric time! For some reason or another I've been writing a lot of song fics, so I'm taking a few song requests! You can request a song for any of my stories if you want. THANKS FOR READING!****  
**_


	25. Nail polish

Dick was typing on his laptop while Vanessa sat on his bed glaring blankly at her unpainted nails then reached for the nail polish in her purse.

"Can I paint my nails in your room?" She asked.

"Sure I guess." Dick said half heartedly. Vanessa began to paint her nails but stopped and looked up when Dick made what sounded like a chocking sound.

"Are you alright?" Vanessa questioned as she watched her boyfriend "struggle" for breath. Dick opened a window then tore from the room only to return with a washcloth over his mouth and nose and a can of air freshener.

"That stuff smells like crap!" he said as he sprayed the air freshener all around the room, only to accidently get some in his eyes.

"Dude, don't be such a drama queen." Vanessa said closing the bottle of nail polish and turning to watch the rest of Dick's spasm. It was actually kind of amusing. After about half an hour Dick calmed down.

"Are you through?" Vanessa asked.

"I think so." Dick said, "Just never paint your nails in here again."

For the next 2 weeks, Dick slept on the couch and refused to sleep in his own room until he was certain that it no longer smelled like nail polish.

_**Ok guys so I was bored and thought that this would be hilarious. I finally typed this because I was painting my nails while watching Batman and when I looked up Robin had a funny look on his face so I thought it was the perfect time to type this. Hope you like it.**_


	26. Misunderstood 2

"Stop!" Vanessa yelled frantically.

"Hang on a second I almost got it." Dick replied.

"No It's stuck." Vanessa replied.

"Well can you try to get it." Dick asked.

"Ah, it hurts really bad." Vanessa continued.

"Here I think if you just mov- there we go." Dick said.

At this point this would all sound wrong to a couple of team mates who heard the female's shriek. Kidflash slowly opened the door, then burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked. 

Vanessa was rubbing her eye with one hand and screwing on the cap to a **contact case.**

"My contact dried out and got stuck." Vanessa replied.

"Oh." KF replied, "well just as long as you weren't doing what it sounded like you were doing."

"KF, what did it apparently sound like we were doing?" Dick asked.

KF tore from the room not willing to explain.

**_Silly Kid Flash, Alright so I'm getting contacts today, So in spirit of things me and my bud (we're like the real Dick and Vanessa) were talking about contacts and I wanted to write a misunderstanding at the time and thus the chapter involving a lawn mower (not really ch, only made up for the joke) was not born so this piece of crap took it's place. Anyway, Hopefully you guys were think what KF was thinking, Thanks for reading!_**


	27. Love knows no age part 1

_"This isn't good." Indigo said with a worried tone in her voice. She glanced at the baby in her arms._

_"Bats is gonna be pissed." KF commented._

**_Flashback:_**

_The team was given a mission to stop Klarion the witch boy from getting his revenge on Kid Flash. So far things were going alright, well nobody got seriously hurt so it could be classified as going well. All that was basically happening was Klarion throwing some spells around as Kid Flash dodged every one and the rest of the team trying to stop the crazed witch boy from doing anymore damage. Just when KF thought that he was okay he tripped over something and landed in Klarion's range._

_"KF, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Robin yelled to his team mate._

_"I can't, I think I twisted my ankle." KF moaned from his spot on the ground. Finding it the only thing he could do, Robin jumped between his friend and the spell. There was a blast of pink and blue then nothing, the mist quickly settled and Klarion was gone. Apparently so was Robin, instead only his uniform remained. The team slowly inched toward the pile of clothes when they saw it move. Kaldur bent down and moved aside part of the material to reveal a small baby, no more than 13 months old, softly cooing and looking around the room._

_"I-is that Robin?" Artemis asked kneeling next to Kaldur to get a better look._

_"I think so." Miss Martian said peering over her shoulder. Indigo picked up the tiny bundle, all members of the team exchanged worried glances._

**End flash back**_._

**_Ok guys, sorry if I'm using Van a lot, but CuzIluvChicken12 and I thought it would be hilarious to watch Van go all motherly lol. Hope you like it. I know that this could also work for fsm but then again it work better here because Robin doesn't exactly have a mother figure_**


	28. Love knows no age part 2

The team slowly made there way into the mountain but were stopped by Black Canary.

"Hey guys how did the- were's Robin and whose kid is that?" She asked gesturing to the baby in Indigo's arms.

"You see, you just answered your own questions." KF said.

"Ok then, wait what?" Canary questioned.

"You guys failed, Klarion got away- Um OK whose kid is that and were is Robin, Start talking!" Batman demanded trying to hold Tim without hurting him. You can't blame him really, if you saw your son's girlfriend with a unknown baby who looks exactly like your son what would you think?

"Ok before you go thinking that this is my kid let me shed a little light on were Robin is." Indigo said holding out the baby.

"Robin is the baby?" Canary asked.

"Yup."

"Good, but now that we know that Robin is the baby we'll need to find an antidote!" Canary pointed out.

"TIM stop it!" Batman scolded the 3 year old.

"I can babysit Tim and Robin for you while you guys find an antidote." Indigo offered. As reluctant as Batman was, Vanessa house was indeed safer than the mountain or Batcave.

"Fine." Batman said handing Tim to Indigo then turning to do some research.

Indigo looked at the 2 than realised something.

"It could be a while, we'll need some baby stuff." She told them, "To the store!"

**_Hmmmmm Vanessa just made a mistake: taking 2 babies to the store, lol. Srry for the constant re uploading but oh well, here's a new ch. Hope you like it!_**


	29. Love knows no age part 3

Taking two babies to the store seemed easy at first but Vanessa soon found that she was wrong. She didn't have a stroller so she had to hold Dick and Tim didn't want to ride in the cart so instead he ran around pulling items off the shelves.

"Timmy, stop it or you'll have to ride in the cart!" Vanessa said finally catching up to the small child.

"M'kay." Tim said holding out his arms so Vanessa could pick him up. Vanessa soon remembered that she had to hold Dick.

"Just don't be pulling items off shelves okay?" She sighed.

"Kay." Tim replied simply taking Vanessa's hand.

"So anyway, what kind of food do you think your brother would want?" Vanessa asked.

"Apples." Tim suggested, Vanessa giggled.

"Timmy, he's only a baby."

"Oh,apples ause den." Tim replied happily. Vanessa then got some baby food and a baby outfit or two then headed to the register. After that She and the boys walked to Vanessa's house. Once there Vanessa realized that she forgot her keys.

"MOM!" she called while knocking on the door with her foot, "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Her mom said running to the door, she opened it and nearly fell over.

"Who is that and whose the father?" She asked.

"Oh mom did you not notice for the past nine months I've gotten my period?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh thank god, I'm too young to be a grandma, so whose the kid?" She questioned.

"Dick, he was kinda turned into a baby during the mission." Vanessa explained, "I told Bruce that I'd watch them.

"Well kids can be a handful which reminds me," Jillian said stepping out of the way so a nine year old boy could stand next to her, "Jason is going to stay here for tonight."

"Hello Vanessa." He smirked. Vanessa only glared.

"Anyway, your father and I have reservations so we need you to watch them if you don't mind." Jillian continued.

"I'll watch them." Vanessa agreed. Her mom smiled.

"Again, kids can be a handful."

"Mom, 2 of them are babies and the other is only nine, what's the worst they could do?"

**_Ever notice that people say that all the time and yet they always get answered lol, Thanks for reading!_**


	30. Love knows no age part 4

Later that evening Vanessa's mom and dad left leaving only Jason, Vanessa, Tim, and Dick.

"Hi there Vanny." Jason said with an evil smile on his face.

"If you give me any trouble so help me god I'll... just don't give me any trouble tonight!" Vanessa sighed.

"Since when have I ever been trouble Vanny girl?" Jason asked innocently.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Vanessa asked but just the Dick began to fuss. Jason looked over some what amussed.

"Don't tell me Grayson knocked you up! Well now you can be on one of those teen mom shows." he said the last part sarcastically.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Vanessa sneered.

"There's already enough god awful teen dramas on TV as it is, the world dosen't need one more." Jason replied simply.

"You're actually right for once." Vanessa replied. Dick began to fuss more.

"I think he hungry." Tim said helpfully.

"How can you tell Tim?" Jason asked.

"Cause it luns time." the 3 year old beamed.

"Well in that case Vanny, what's for lunch?" Jason questioned

"How does grilled cheese sound?" Vanessa asked making her way to the kitchen.

"bu Di a baby." Tim reminded her, re calling what she had told him earlier.

"What did he just say?" Jason questioned.

"He said 'but Di is a baby.' earlier in today when we were at the store, I asked what we should get Dick to eat and he suggested apples, So I reminded him that Dick is in fact only 13 months old." Vanessa explained.

"Wait, so are you saying that baby is Grayson?" Jason asked some what surprised.

"Yup, I'm temporarily raising my boyfriend." Vanessa said. Jason just about fell over laughing.

"I suppose you want to change his diaper then." Vanessa warned. Jason rolled his eyes and picked up Tim.

"Nope, I think you deserve that honor. I mean you get to see your boyfriend naked, come on Tim let's leave Vanny to her duty."

"Wow, that's really low Jason." Vanessa yelled after him.

**_Ay, what else does Jason have in store. Ok so I'd like to thank TobiGB for acting out this scene via pm and helping me with the character dialogs. thanks for reading!_**


	31. Love knows no age part 5

Vanessa re-entered the living room, holding Dick in one hand, a bottle in the other. She sat down to feed the child when Jason commented.

"How was diaper duty?" He smirked. Vanessa glared and continued to feed Dick.

"What's wrong Vanny? Did you get the color brown or green on you?" Jason questioned.

"Jason, I don't even want to hear it just-" at that moment Dick spit up. Vanessa sighed,"take your brother for a moment while I change my shirt ok."

"Say the magic word." Jason said in a sing-song voice.

"Jason, please hold your brother or I'm gonna tell Bruce." Vanessa said not willing to play this game. Just the Jason pulled out a picture of Vanessa climbing out her window.

" I'm sure your parents would like to know why you were sneaking out." Jason said.

"Hey everyone was going to see that movie, you know what how did you even get that picture?" Vanessa questioned.

"I'm being trained by THE BATMAN remember?" Jason said. Vanessa glared for a moment then spoke.

" Look can you just hold him please?" Vanessa asked. Not waiting for a response because she knew what Jason was going to say, Vanessa handed Dick to him and ran out of the room so she could change. Jason shook his head.

" Grayson how do you put up with her?" He asked. Dick only giggled a little. Soon after Vanessa returned and took Dick back from Jason. Dick smiled.

"So now what Vanny?" Jason asked.

"Wuh bout luns?" Tim questioned.

"Oh right, don't worry Jason, by the way, I washed my hands." Vanessa said knowing what the nine year old was thinking.

"Ca we have cooies?" Tim asked. Vanessa laughed.

"We can make cookies, but let's eat real lunch first." she said.

"M'kay." Tim replied.

"How about some burgers?" Jason suggested.

"Well I guess that's real lunch." Vanessa replied taking some left over burgers from the fridge.

"Wuh bout Di?" Tim asked.

"Give him apple sauce." Jason suggested,

"Good idea." Vanessa replied getting the apple sause out of the frindge.

"Your not planing gonna feed us leftovers are you?" Jason asked realising what Vanessa said about the burgers.

"Relax, they're from this morning." Vanessa replied sitting down to feed Dick.

"Fine, I want bacon, lettuce, and tomatoes on mines and don't forget the cheese." Jason listed off.

"Alright, hows about you Tim?" Vanessa asked. Just then there was a knock at the door.


	32. Love knows no age part 6

"I'll get it." Jason said getting up from his chair. He pulled open the oak door to see Roy standing in the door way. He slammed the door in his face and walked back to the kitchen.

"Jason, who was that?" Vanessa asked.

"A daywalker." Jason said going back to eating his hamburger.

"Woy!" Tim asked.

"That's right Tim." Jason replied.

"Why didn't you let him in?" Vanessa asked picking up Dick and heading to the front door.

"It's your house and I'm eating." Tim called.

"That didn't stop you before." Vanessa said before opening the door.

"Hey." Roy said stepping into the door way.

"Hi Woy!" Tim said excitedly.

"Hey Roy, what brings you here?" Vanessa asked bouncing the baby in her arms.

"Hello day-walker." Jason said entering the room.

"Excuse me?" Roy asked.

"I said hello you daywalker." Jason replied.

"Jason, be nice." Vanessa scolded, Jason ignored this.

"Can you get me a soda?" he asked.

"Me too." Tim chimed it.

"Hang on, Roy why are you here?" Vanessa questioned.

"Yeah!" Jason demanded.

"Well I was just in the neighborhood." Roy replied.

"You don't say." Jason mumbled.

"I'm serious." Roy said.

"Liar." Jason yelled back. Roy only glared.

"Are you trying to steal my soul?" Jason questioned.

"Jason, now you're not making any sense." Vanessa said.

"He's a daywalking soulless ginger." Jason explained. Vanessa only rolled her eyes when Dick started crying again.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Roy asked.

"I guess Di is just tired." Vanessa replied rubbing the baby's back.

"Me too." Tim added with a yawn.

"Ok then, bed time for the little ones." Vanessa laughed.

"Come on buddy." Jason said picking up Tim and carrying him to his bed. He was soon followed by Vanessa, holding Dick, then Roy.

"There you go." Jason said laying Tim in bed. Vanessa had entered the room and placed Dick in a crib, she then sat next to Jason. Tim reached up a small hand and tapped Vanessa's mouth, then Jason's.

"He wants a song." Vanessa replied. Jason sighed, as much as he didn't feel like singing he soon chose a song.

_"Lean on me, when you're not strong, I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on." _He started.

_"For, it won't be long, till I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on."_ Vanessa continued.

_"Just call on me brother when you need a hand, we all need sombody to lean on."_ Jason went on.

_" I just might have a problem that you'd understand, we all need somebody to lean on."_ Vanessa sang out.

"They're asleep now." Jason noted.

"Well that didn't take long, anyway, Roy why are you hear?" Vanessa asked as they left the room. The second Jason closed the door, Dick started crying again

"He's crying again." Jason said as Vanessa ran into the room and walked out with Dick.

"Maybe he wants milk, say Vanny why don't you breast feed him? I saw it on the Discovery Health channel once." Jason said. Vanessa stared for a minute.

"Jason that's weird on so many levels, I think I'll just bottle feed him." Vanessa said walking to the kitchen.

"Ok Daywalker why are you REALLY here?" Jason asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I told you 3 times already, I was in the neighborhood." Roy replied.

"Even I know that's not true." Vanessa said pulling a bottle out of the cabinet.

"Now fess up NOW!" Jason demanded.

"There's nothing for me to confess." Roy replied.

"Oh yeah." Vanessa asked slamming the bottle on the table. Jason grabbed Roy's shirt.

"Talk or I'll make you talk." Jason threatened.

"What are you gonna do about it." Roy asked. Vanessa held Dick a little tighter.

"Come on now, let's calm down." She said.

"You sure you wanna know?" Jason asked tightening his grip.

"Your nine years younger then me, what's the worst you can do?"

"Guys, calm down!" Vanessa said as Dick began to cry again.

"Fine." Roy said slapping Jason's hands away.

"So why are you really here?" Vanessa asked having to raise her voice over Dick's crying.


	33. Love knows no age part 7

"KF told me what happened to Robin" Roy sighed.

"So you came here why." Vanessa asked.

"I came here to make sure you guys were ok, that and Wally talked with Dr. Fate and there is good news." Roy said.

"You guys are part of the Justice League now? No wait I don't think Fate could pull THAT impossible dream off." Jason commented.

"Long story." Vanessa replied.

"Just explain." Jason demanded.

"Wally became Dr. Fate for about 5 minutes."

"explain yourself daywalker." Jason said turning to Roy.

"The good news is the spell will wear off." Roy explained.

"Good." Jason nodded in approval.

"But it's not like he's going to turn 13 just like that." Roy said snapping his fingers.

"Listen you goddamn daywalker you better get to the to point, because this is my brother you're talking about!" Jason exclaimed, getting tired of Roy.

"Language! but Jason is right, get to the point." Vanessa said.

"He'll age in 3 stages: toddler, kid, then teen." Roy sighed.

"What the hell, what are his teammates doing about this?" Jason questioned.

"There isn't anything anyone can do." Roy answered.

"Damn, you guys are useless." Jason muttered.

"There's nothing you can do either." Roy replied.

"Stop swearing in front of the baby!" Vanessa scolded.

"I swear to god, ugh!" Jason yelled in disbelief.

"That's better, so now what do we do?" Vanessa asked.

"We get off our asses and pay ginger a visit." Jason suggested. Vanessa glared at him.

"For what reason?" She asked but just then Dick grew to be 2 years old, just like that.

"Well look at that." Jason said completely amazed.

'Awesome!" Vanessa cheered.

"Say something kid!" Jason continued.

"H-hi." Dick mumbled shyly.

"How long until he's back to normal?" Jason questioned.

"I'd say 2 days or so." Roy replied. Vanessa sat Dick on the floor and she, Roy, and Jason sat too and watched as Tim crawled over and began babbling on with Dick.

_Two days later:_

"So what happened exactly?" Dick asked. He had been 13 for about half an hour now.

"Well you turned 2 and the team stopped Klarion, so Jason and I figured it was safe to bring you back to the mountain. Around the time that we got here you turned 7, and when we all got up today you were 13." Vanessa explained.

"Good." Robin replied, "I was getting sick of diapers."

**_Alright, so that's that. Hope you liked it. I have a zillion ideas for this fic so expect it to be updated more. Thanks for reading! Gigantic thanks to TobiGB._**


	34. Cooties

**_7 years ago:_**

_Dick and Vanessa were at the park playing tag with a few of their other six year old friends. A little into the game Vanessa had tripped over a rock and landed in the mulch._

_"Ow." She said softly._

_"Here, let me help ya up" Dick said holding out his hand hand. Vanessa took hold of it a hoisted herself up. Just then all of their friends began mumbling._

_"What?" Vanessa asked._

_"You guys have cooties." One of them said._

_"What's cooties?" Dick questioned._

_"Germs you get from holding hands!" Another friend said._

_"But I hold my mommy's hand all the time." Vanessa protested._

_"But Di is our age and, he's a boy!" _

_"Grayson, you dumb head!" Vanessa said slapping Dick on the shoulder, "You gave me cooties!"_

_"How do I tell my parents?" Dick asked practically freaking out._

_"Better question, how do I tell my parents?" Vanessa asked._

_Later that afternoon at Vanessa's house, Dick and Vanessa sat their parents down to tell them the "news"._

_"Mom, dad," Dick began shyly, "Please don't be mad but..." He continued wanting to not finish his sentence._

_"We have cooties." Vanessa said finishing Dick's sentence._

_All the parent exchanged confused looks when Mary spoke up._

_"What do you mean...how did you guys get cooties." She asked trying to sound serious without laughing._

_"I fell and Dick helped me up, and then Kelly said that we have cootie 'cause we were holding hands!" Vanessa explained._

_"Uh oh, you guys do have cooties then." Craig said, also trying not to laugh._

_"What do we do?" Dick asked in panic mode._

_"You guys need to get the cootie shot." Jillian replied._

_"What's that?" Vanessa asked._

_"Ok you guys have to trace two circles and two dots on each others arm," John explained, "And say 'circle, circle, dot, dot, now you have the cootie shot'."_

_"Really, it's that easy?" Dick asked._

_"We're losing precious time." Jillian said back. _

_Dick and Vanessa sighed, "Circle, circle, dot, dot, now you have the cootie shot."_

_"There you go, now you guys are vaccinated for cooties." Mary said happily._

_"Let's never hold hands again." Vanessa said as Dick nodded in agreement._

**Present day:**

Dick and Vanessa had been dating for 3 months now. They eventually learned the truth about cooties and felt kind of stupid for ever believing it. But when every they did hold hands they always laughed in though of it.

"Remember when we actually thought cooties were real?" Vanessa asked slipping Dick's hand into her own.

"Yeah, remember that following year when we found out they were fake?" He asked with a laugh.

"I can't believe it was Kelly who told us they were real, then told us they were fake." Vanessa replied. Just the Bruce walked past them.

"Looks like you two now have cooties." he said picking up on their conversation.

"Wow Bruce, do you think you were still delivered by the stork?" Dick asked.

"Grayson, you dumb head, he's the one who gave you the talk." Vanessa laughed at the old nickname.

"Yeah, but he didn't tell us that cooties weren't real now did he." Dick replied.

**_Ok I know the ending kind of sucked but oh well lol just as long as they got vaccinated for cooties then it's all good. Haha, circle, circle, dot, dot, now you have the cootie shot!_**


	35. The wedding

Vanessa skipped happily over to the table where Dick was sitting at, rolling some tin foil into a ball.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked.

"My aunt just got married and I went to the wedding." Vanessa replied.

"Ok then." Dick replied. Vanessa frowned then smiled lightly as if she had gotten a great idea.

"Hey, let's get married!" She said happily.

"I heard married, whose the lucky guy?" Kara, one of Vanessa's friends, asked.

"Dick and I are getting married." Vanessa replied happily. Then both girls turned to face Dick, both looking as if he did something horribly wrong.

"What?" he questioned.

"A ring, Dumb head, a ring!" Vanessa replied. Dick sighed then un crumbled the tin foil ball and bent it into a ring instead.

"Here.' he said holding out the ring. Vanessa slapped him on the shoulder.

"Have you ever actually been to a wedding?" She questioned.

"No i haven't actually." Dick replied.

"Get on one knee and propose." Kara filled him in.

"Oh yeah." Dick said getting on one knee.

"Van, will you marry me?" Dick asked. Vanessa smiled.

"Of course, I thought you would never ask." She said as she put on the ring.

'Duh I wasn't gonna ask anytime soon, we're only 10 years old.' Dick thought when Kara found another problem.

"Whose gonna marry you guys?" She questioned then got an idea.

"I'll be the priestess!" She said happily. She skipped in front of the two.

"Dick, do you want to marry Vanessa?" Kara asked in her best priestess impression.

"Yeah, but when we're were older, like 10 years from now." he replied.

"I'm just gonna take that as a yes, and Vanessa do you want to marry Dick?"

"Duh, I do." Vanessa said.

"You may now kiss the bride." Kara said happily. Both kids glared, "You don't really have to."

"This is dumb let's play something else," Vanessa continued, grabbing Dick's hand and dragging him behind her, "Let's go husband."

"I'm never getting married." Dick concluded.

**_This was dedicated to my step sis who is getting married soon. Hope you liked it!_**


	36. Robin's remix

Dick slammed his head angrily against the table. Vanessa had been sick with the flu and couldn't go on any missions. To try and cheer her up, Dick decided to write her a song, or at least try was listening to the radio hoping to get some ideas but that didn't help. He crumbled up the paper he was writing on a pulled out a fresh piece. He stared at it, pen in hand, but could think of anything.

"Why. Can't. I. Think. Of. Anything?" He asked, getting a little angrier. Just then a flash of red ran past him.

"HEY, WASINTHENEIGHBORHOOD, JUSTKIDDING, IJUSTRANFROMCENTRALCITYTOHERE, WATCHADOING?" Wally asked running to Dick's table.

"Wally, how did you get past security?" Dick asked.

"You guys have security...not important, what are you writing?"

"I'm trying to write a song for Van, but can't think of anything." Dick admitted.

"Why don't you write one were you'd catch a grenade for her?" Wally asked.

"Already been written." Dick replied.

"Maybe one with her beautiful soul or what ever?"

"Also already been written!"

"A lazy song?"

"WALLY!" Dick yelled, "You're not helping!"

"Why don't you just remix, you know change it up so it fits her, then you perform it." Wally said casually.

"WALLY that just might work." Dick said then realized something, "But what to remix?"

"Which song is most like her?" Wally questioned when the perfect song came on the radio.

_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City..._

"THAT'S IT!" Dick exclaimed. Kicking Wally out of his room, he got to work. Half an hour later there was a knock at Vanessa's door. Leaving her spot on the couch, Vanessa slowly got up and opened the door, to see Dick with a guitar in one hand, papers in the other.

"Hey Di, whatcha doing' here?" Vanessa asked. Not like she wasn't happy to see her boyfriend.

"It took me about 10 minutes to remix a song for you, 15 to learn the lyrics and another 5 minutes to tune my guitar; I had to perform it for you in person." Dick replied proudly.

"Awesome, let's hear it." Vanessa said taking her place on the couch again. Dick took his guitar out and played a few notes. Once he was happy with the sound he took a seat next to Vanessa. He picked up his guitar again and began to play a familiar tune, then started to sing.

_Hey there Vanessa, What's it like in Gotham City? I'm a couple seconds away, But girl, tonight you look so pretty, Yes you do, Gotham Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true, Hey there Vanessa, Don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely, Give this song another listen, Close your eyes, Listen to my voice, it's my disguise, I'm by your side, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, What you do to me, Hey there Vanessa, I know times are getting hard, But just believe me, girl, Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar, We'll have it good, We'll have the life we knew we would, My word is good, Hey there Vanessa, I've got so much left to say, If every simple song I wrote to you Would take your breath away, I'd write it all, Even more in love with me you'd fall, We'd have it all, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, A thousand miles seems pretty far, But they've got planes and trains and cars, I'd walk to you cause I have no other way, Our friends would all make fun of us, And we'll just laugh along because we know, That none of them have felt this way, Vanessa I can promise you, That by the time we get through, The world will never ever be the same, And you're to blame, Hey there Vanessa, You be good and don't you miss me, one more years and we'll be in high school ,And I'll be making history like I do, You'll know it's all because of you, We can do whatever we want to, Hey there Vanessa here's to you, This one's for you, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, What you do to me._

By the end of the song Vanessa's face completely lit up, she was practically in tears. She threw her arms around Dick and hugged him tightly.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed happily.

"An amazing song for an amazing girl, right?" Dick replied.

"Play it again, please?" Vanessa asked. Dick smiled and did so.

**Two weeks later:**

Indigo slammed her head angrily against her table at Mt. Justice. Artemis, who just so happened to be walking past Indigo's door, peeked her head in.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, Robin has the flu and can't go on any missions, so I'm trying to write a song for him to cheer him up." Indigo replied.

"Why don't you just remix one for him?" Artemis questioned.

_**Hmmm, a lot of remixing going on huh? Lol, I'll try to update my other stories soon. Oh and before I forget, here are the real lyrics, I don't own anything except Vanessa. The song was 'Hey there, Delilah' by the plain white tees**_

_Hey there Delilah, What's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away, But girl, tonight you look so pretty, Yes you do, Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true, Hey there Delilah, Don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely, Give this song another listen, Close your eyes, Listen to my voice, it's my disguise, I'm by your side, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, What you do to me, Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard, But just believe me, girl, Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar, We'll have it good, We'll have the life we knew we would, My word is good, Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say, If every simple song I wrote to you Would take your breath away, I'd write it all, Even more in love with me you'd fall, We'd have it all, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, A thousand miles seems pretty far, But they've got planes and trains and cars_  
_I'd walk to you if I had no other way, Our friends would all make fun of us, And we'll just laugh along because we know, That none of them have felt this way, Delilah I can promise you, That by the time we get through, The world will never ever be the same, And you're to blame, Hey there Delilah, You be good and don't you miss me, Two more years and you'll be done with school ,And I'll be making history like I do, You'll know it's all because of you, We can do whatever we want to, Hey there Delilah here's to you, This one's for you, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, What you do to me._


	37. Fangirl

Robin slowly opened his eyes. It didn't feel like he was hit by anything, so the enemy must of used chloroform. He was also tied to a pink chair with pink rope. During a mission, the team was investigating a ware house. After entering, someone came behind Robin, putting a pink cloth over his nose. Once he was unconcious, the attacker dragged him away. Robin began to look around the apparent room, a bed room actually, he was in, and much to his distaste, everything was pink. It's funny how pink can actually work as camo because the next thing Robin knew, he was recovering from a mini heart attack, realizing there was a girl, about his age, with pink hair, pink eyes (persumably colored contacts), an almost pink skin tone, pink make up, and a pink shirt, shorts, and shoes, standing in front of him.

"Who are you, what do you want with me?" Robin demanded.

"Well Robbie Wobbie, that's no way to talk to your girlfriend." The pink crazed female replied.

"What the hell are you talking about? I already have a girlfriend and she's definatly not you!" Robin protested, "And don't call me Robbie Wobbie, and what's with the pink?"

"Don't you like pink, it's a good color on you." The girl replied walking over to a dresser and picked up a pink mirror. She held it up so Robin could see his reflection. His hair was pink.

"WHY. DID. YOU. DYE. HAIR!" Robin asked trying not swear again.

"Don't you like it, pink is such a wonderful color." She replied happily.

"No, I just so happen to hate pink, what's your name anyway?" Robin questioned.

"My name is Pinky, I'm your number one fan." Pinky replied. Robin cringed.

"Um...so you captured me and now you're holding me hostage! Why!"

"Oh I'm not holding you hostage, no one is gonna know you're here." Pinky said bubbly.

**_Meanwhile:_**

"Guys, where's Robin?" Indigo asked looking around the ware house.

"Well he's not here!" KF said running all around.

"Miss Martian, is he in your telepathic range?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, and he's not that far, just down the street actually!" Miss Martian replied flying out.

**_Back in Pinky's room:_**

"So Robbie," Pinky said taking a seat on his lap, "How do you feel about kissing on the first date?"

"I don't support it." Robin said, knowing exactly were she was going with this.

"Oh well, first time for everything." Pinky puckered up. She was less then 2 centimeters from Robin's lips when the her bedroom door flung open. The team stood in the door way, too shocked for words. Indigo was the first to say anything.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled pushing her off of Robin.

"I SAW HIM FIRST!" Pinky screamed, kicking Indigo in the shin.

"CORRECTION, I SAW HIM FIRST, WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER SINCE WE WERE BABIES!" Indigo yelled punching Pinky in the face.

While the rest of the team went to pull the two girls off of each other, KF went to untie Robin when he nopticed something that could be used as black mail forever.

"Um Rob, why is your hair pink?" He asked, trying stiffle his laughter.

"Don't ask." Robin replied. He had a long night already.

**_Mount Justice:_**

To make a long story short, Pinky was arrested and Batman (and Robin) was not happy about the pink hair. After Robin calmed down a bit, Indigo agreed to redye his hair. Just to make sure he didn't get any dye on his shirt, Robin took it off, only to make another shocking discovery. Right over his heart written in pink sharpie was **P+R. **He just about puked.

"Robin...what's that?" Indigo asked when she too, spotted what was written on his chest, "That **(insert swear)**!" She exlaimed.

"What happened?" KF asked darting into the room. When he saw the note he just about fell over laughing.

"That's my heart, not her's! Come along Wally, we have some unfinshed business." Indigo said as she and KF walked through the transporter. About an hour or so later, the two returned.

"What did you guys do?" Robin questioned but the two were already rambling on.

"Oh my gosh, and then the sprinkler turned on, I couldn't believe that." Indigo laughed.

"Yeah, that toilet paper is never coming out of those trees in her front yard." Wally replied.

"You guys tped her house, good call." Robin said, "Oh and while you were gone I washed of that note...sorta." Robin added.

"Sorta?" Indigo asked. Sure enough, now written over his heart was **I+R.**

"You're such a dork." Indidgo laughed, going back to redying Robin's hair.

**_Ok so...we all agree that Pinky is nuts, right? Anyway, sorry I didn't do this earlier but anyway, my next story is going to be Vanessa's bio, just because a lot of people have been confused. Again Sorry for not doing the earlier. And I didn't have spell check again so if there are any mistakes that's why. Thanks for reading!_**


	38. Nicked by the name

**_A/N: Ok guys so I've been meaning to type 3 different ch. for this and I got bored so here goes the first of the 3, Nicknames:_**

Dick was sitting at the kitchen table in Wayne Manor, eating a plate of chocolate chip muffins that Alfred had made. Like always around this time, Vanessa came walking through the front door, with her usual happy demeanor.

"What up family?" She asked walking into the kitchen, giving Dick a hug.

"Eating muffins, talking with you, the sky." Dick listed off, "What up with you Vanny?"

Vanessa wrinkled her nose. It was the one thing that she'd forever hate her father for coming up with and hate John for not letting her live that down.

"Dude, you know I hate that nickname." Vanessa replied angrily.

"How's about Van,V, Nessa, Ness, Nessie, Vanny girl, Vanny,Vanity, or V girl?" Dick asked with a smirk. Laughing at his own joke, Dick reached for the last muffin, but almost as if it were planned, Vanessa reached at the same time.

"Back off, it's mine." Vanessa hissed.

"No, I saw it first!" Dick argued.

"I'll fight you for it!" Vanessa said back, then pounced, thus pinning Dick, who rolled over and pinned her. Not going to admit defeat, Vanessa kicked Dick over and put him in a head lock. Just then Alfred walked in with another tray of muffins.

"Good lord, what is going on in here?" He asked. Both teens stared at the tray, got up, dusted themselves off, sat down at the table, and began to eat the muffins.

"Hey did you hear that pop when I pinned you the first time?" Vanessa questioned.

"Yeah, that was my shoulder." Dick replied completely not impressed.

"Oh, and all over a muffin too." Vanessa added.

"THAT'S IT!" Dick exclaimed.

"What is?" Vanessa questioned.

"Your new nickname, Muffin pop." Dick smirked again. Vanessa picked up another muffin and aimed it for Dick's head.

"CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN AND YOU DIE!" She laughed chasing him around the kitchen. Dick made a mental not to call her that everyday.

**_Ok I know that was a little lame but it's the first of 3 ch so if you don't like one, at least there 3 to choose from lol. Review?_**


	39. Telling Mary and John

**_A/N: Alrighty so here's the 2 ch I've been meaning to type, Parents:_**

After dating for about four months , Vanessa got used to Dick paying his parents a visit, which as she put it, was simply just his way of coping. Well coping or not, she still wasn't prepared for one of the 'weirdest' conversations they would ever have.

"Four months already huh?" Vanessa said casually sitting on the end of Dick's bed. Dick, who was at his laptop, looked up.

"That reminds me, I want to show you to my parents." He responded, then went back to his laptop.

"Um, doesn't Bruce kind of see me almost everyday?" She questioned.

"I meant my real parents." Dick replied with a laugh. Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"Yeah, I mention you a lot when I talk with them and I'm guessing they'd want to see you after 5 years." Dick said simply.

"Yeah, but how would they see me exactly?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if they see you or not, but at least talk to them, I know it's sounds crazy, but when ever I talk to them...it just feels like they're there." Dick responded then went quiet for a while. Finally, Vanessa spoke up.

"Sure, I'll go with you and 'talk' to them." She said with a smile.

Later that afternoon the two rode their bikes down to the cemetery. They pulled up to two graves and Dick knelt beside them. He turned to see Vanessa still standing. Dick laughed and returned his gaze back to the two graves.

"Well I finally brought that girl I've been telling you guys about." Dick said, gesturing towards Vanessa, "Sorry I didn't give you her name yet, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Vanessa slowly knelt beside Dick, feeling more comfortable with the whole thing. She sighed, then spoke.

"Hey guys...It's me, Vanessa, or Little Vanny, if that's what you guys remember me as." She smiled.

There was a short pause, when Dick continued.

"Bet you don't believe it, but it's Little Vanny alright, grown up a little, and like I've told you before, we're dating. Guess you were right dad, me and Van did wind up together"

There was another pause. Vanessa only stared at the graves, eyes welling with tears a bit.

"You know what, it is kind of like they're here." She managed to say.

"Yeah, and they seem to approve." Dick added, knowing his parents were happy for them.

**_A little crappy and sped up but oh well. Review? Next ch is either gonna be posted later today or tomorrow._**


	40. Beautiful as you

Vanessa was standing in her kitchen, eating a piece of toast while completely bored out of her mind, when all of a sudden a guitar went crashing through the screen on the window.

"WHAT THE H-." She screamed when Dick came walking through the door, which also had a screen.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Vanessa shouted as she watched her boyfriend set up a music stand and pull up a chair.

"I heard a song that reminded me of you, that and I thought the window was closed so i was just gonna tap on it to get your attention but apparently it's not and neither is the door." Dick said without looking up.

"They all had screens on the-." Vanessa replied but was cut off by Dick.

"But this song reminds me of you." he whined.

"Fine, play it." Vanessa said rolling her eyes. Dick did so.

_"From the moment I saw you, From the moment I looked into your eyes, There was something about you I knew, I knew,That you were once in a lifetime, A treasure near impossible to find, And I know how lucky I am to have you, Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away, The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day ,And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few,But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you,I can't believe that I have you, I can't believe that you're here in my arms, I've been waiting a life time for you, for you,And I've dreamed about you, Pictured in my mind who I would see, But I never imagined just how beautiful you'd be, Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
(take your breath away)The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day (any given day),And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you,I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
(take your breath away), The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day, And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few, But I've never seen anything as beautiful ,But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you, From the moment I saw you, From the moment I looked into your eyes."_

By the time Dick finished his song, Vanessa was in tears and had completely forgotten about the screen door. She ran forward to hug him just as Craig had walked in.

"What happened to the screens?" He asked, a little too shocked for words.

"Jeez Dad, can't you see we're having a moment here?" Vanessa scoffed.

"Um, right, you do that." Craig said leaving the room and pulling out his cell phone.

"Hey Bruce, it's Craig, is Dick on any new medication that I should be aware of?"

**_Wow Craig, way to ruin the moment. Anyway the song is called 'Beautiful as you' by all for one. I don't own it. My autistic sis loves this song so I decided to listen to it, the first time I completely heard it I could picture Dick singing this for Van so this was born. Also the screen bit popped in my head while talking with my bud MyLittleBird and I realized it's a lot like this one episode of Ed Edd n Eddy where Ed ran through the screen door and apparently did so before. Hope you enjoyed. Review? Oh and btw, sorry if Dick was too OOC. I have a lot of ideas for stories so I'll be updating a lot._**


	41. Muffin pop

It was just a ordinary day at Mt. Justice, well it seemed ordinary. It wasn't until Robin said two words, did he really mess things up. The outcome was too hilarious for words. It all started with a conversation about nicknames.

"Ever notice that Aqualad doesn't have a nickname?" Robin asked randomly.

"Yeah he does, it's Kaldur, idiot." Wally pointed out.

"I guess but it sounds like it's his real name." Robin replied.

"Ever notice that Indigo doesn't have a nickname?" Wally questioned.

"She has several nicknames." Robin answered.

"Well she doesn't have a nickname that we can call her here without anyone figuring out her name **(1)**." Wally said simply.

"She does actually." Robin said trying to contain his laughter.

"What is it?"

"Okay, don't tell her I told you this, and never call her this but a few days ago, while wrestling over the last muffin, she popped my shoulder so I came up with the nickname 'Muffin pop' for her, she got so pissed." Robin said just about falling over laughing.

"Dude, that is pretty funny, she popped your shoulder, I think you're losing your edge." Wally laughed.

"Okay, and she said she'd kill me if I ever called her that." Robin concluded when a female voice broke in.

"Call her what?" She said.

"Muffin pop." Robin said then realized who was talking, "Oh hey, Indigo, what brings you here?"

"Start running.**(2)**" She said simply, then chased Robin out of the room. Wally just sat back and enjoyed the fireworks. It was kind of entertaining to see Rob be pinned for the 2nd time by his girlfriend.

"Wimp."

**_That was a request by Reina Grayson, who came up with the idea of Robin calling Indigo 'Muffin pop' and she get ticked. Hope you liked it. I have a ton of one shot ideas so look out for those. Until next time, Peace! _**

**_(1) I realized this a while ago, the team can't know Indigo's identity because if they did then they could find out Robin's identity._**

**_(2) That's one of my actual catchphrases._**


	42. Vanessa

**_Alright ppl, so I felt stupid for not making a bio for Vanessa earlier, so here's one now. Enjoy. Disclaimers: I own Vanessa._**

**_Name: Vanessa Serena Eastwood_**

**_D.O.B: Same as her best friend and boyfriend, Dick Grayson_**

**_Parents: Craig and Jillian Eastwood._**

**_Age: Obviously the same as Dick Grayson (13)_**

**_Appearance_****_: Brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, part Mexican (due to her mom being part Mexican),usually wears a pink tank top, faded skinny jeans, converse, and a purple half jacket_**

**_Hero name: Indigo _**

**_Weapon of choice: sword_**

**_Seen in: _****_won't go h_**ome without you, coolness isn't everything, flashes of the past, dance drama, Language only we know, Paralyzing fear, retainer,skating, The girl trio.**_YOUNG LOVE,& In too deep._**


	43. Misunderstood 3

Bruce was walking along the halls of Wayne Manor when he just so happened to walk past the bathroom. The door was closed and voices could be heard from inside.

"Damn it!" Dick could be heard saying.

"It still won't go in?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, and we've been trying for almost an hour."

"It may take awhile, I mean this is your first time." Vanessa replied.

Bruce froze instantly. What were they talking about.

"I guess, ugh, it hurts now." Dick continued.

"Well you almost got it, sanitize it before you try to put it in again." Vanessa chimed.

"Alright."

"Okay, now just relax, move forward, almost there, YES!" Vanessa cheered.

Bruce couldn't take it anymore. They couldn't be doing that! They were too young.

"OH HELL N- what the hell are you guys doing?" Bruce asked as Dick and Vanessa, both had their glasses off and held empty contacts cases, stared at him. As Bruce looked them both in the eyes he soon realized what they were doing.

"Van was helping me put my contacts in." Dick replied flatly.

"Oh, um right, um okay, I'll just leave you guys alone then." Bruce said awkwardly as he left the room, leaving the two teens exchanging glances. They knew exactly what Bruce thought they were doing.

**_A/N: Gosh Bruce, those contacts are gonna be your downfall aren't they? Anyway, Hope you liked it._**


	44. Who kissed who first

**_A/N: Okay so not all relationships are perfect. I'm not speaking to the real life Dick, who is being a jerk, so I decided to write a fight ch_**

Dick was at his locker when Janet Martin, one of the biggest drama queens ever, walked over.

"Hey, Grayson." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Hey Janet." Dick said without looking up from his locker, which he couldn't seem to get open. Janet stepped closer, Dick stopped what he was doing.

"Take half a step back please." He said before going back to his locker. Janet only stepped closer.

"Do you know the difference between back and closer?" Dick asked looking up from his locker again. Janet stepped even closer.

"How's this."

"Too close, move back."

Janet nose was now touching Dick's. As much as he wanted to push her away, Dick didn't know if that was exactly hitting, and he was taught not to hit girls, he also wanted to tell her to move but he just knew where that would get him.

"I have a girlfriend." Dick spat.

"I don't see her, and she doesn't have to know." Janet said leaning in to kiss Dick, not on the cheek, but on the lips. Forgetting his moral code, Dick pushed her off in time to see Vanessa take off down the hallway.

"Vanessa!" Dick called after her then turned and punched his locker, which sprung open.

"I'll be back for more." Janet said batting her eyelashes one more time then left. Dick grabbed his backpack and sulked all the way home. But instead of going directly home, he went next door to Vanessa's house.

"Hey is Van home?" Dick asked when Vanessa's mom answered the door.

"She just went to Mt. Justice with her dad." Jillian replied.

"Thanks!" Dick said running over to his house, to the grandfather clock, to the batcave, and through the transporter. Once at Mt. Justice, he was greeted by and angry Vanessa.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU JACKASS!" She screamed.

"HEY SHE KISSED ME, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Dick replied it the same shouting tone.

"SURE, THAT"S WHAT HAPPENED!" Vanessa shot back.

"IT IS."

"Why, why did you do it?" Vanessa asked in a quieter tone, her voice beginning to crack a bit.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." Dick responded but Vanessa had turned on her heels and went walking to the girls' locker room. Dick moved towards the nearest wall and slumped against it.

"HEY WHOSE YELLING?" Artemis yelled as she stomped out of her room.

"You are, smart one." Wally answered, followed by the rest of the team, who had heard the whole argument. Dick only sighed.

"Some chick at school kissed me and now Indy(1) is pissed." Dick replied when the sound of a shower head turning on could be heard.

**_Meanwhile:_**

Vanessa had walked into to the locker room, and luckily no one was there. She just needed to be alone. To ensure that no one would hear her, more importantly Dick, she turned on the shower head. Water splashed onto her jeans but at this point she didn't care, she sat on the wet floor and cried. How could he? In the middle of her questions Artemis and Megan walked in.

"Indigo, are you in here?" Megan asked as she walked toward the shower to see Vanessa, completely drenched with water and still crying.

"Y-yeah." she mumbled.

Artemis turned off the water and both girls sat next to the youngest of their trio.

"So, Robin kissed another girl?" Artemis questioned.

"Well he says she kissed him but still." Vanessa answered, "I think I'll go talk to him."

Getting up, all three girls left the bathroom only to find Robin with his ear pressed to the door. He fell the second they opened the door.

"What were you doing?" Artemis questioned.

"Nothing, just, Indy, can we talk?" Dick asked quickly.

Vanessa slowly nodded. But the talking never came, instead the two teenagers embraced and didn't intend on moving anytime soon.

"Sorry." Dick said.

"Don't apologize, Janet is gonna need an ambulance when I get through with her." Vanessa said with a laugh.

**_The next day:_**

Dick was at his locker, still unable to get it open, when Janet walked over.

"Hey, Grayson." Janet greeted as she leaned against the locker next to Dick's, "I told you I'd be back for more.

Just then Vanessa walked out of no where, walked up behind Dick and covered his eyes.

"Guess who." She said cutely.

"Who the hell are you?" Janet asked as Dick put his arm around Vanessa.

"The girlfriend, so what's this I heard about you kissing my boyfriend, you know how many problems you caused?" Vanessa questioned.

"Wait, you're seriously his gf?" Janet asked completely stunned.

"Yeah, and you're seriously a home-wrecker." Vanessa snapped. Dick smirked.

"Well let Grayson choose who he wants then, maybe you're the home-wrecker!" Janet spat back.

"Done, I choose Vanessa." Dick said simply. Janet scoffed and walked off.

"Damn, I didn't get to punch her." Vanessa laughed, then kissed Dick on the cheek, "Thanks for choosing me."

**_A/N: Okay crappy ending but oh well. They made up pretty quickly too. Hope you liked it. THANKS FOR READING!_**

**(1)= I thought Indigo needed a nickname too, just cause Robin is Rob, Kid Flash is KF, Miss Martian is Miss M, Artemis is Arty, Superboy is Supey, and I can't remember what Aqualad's is.**


	45. Our own homecoming

**A/N: Okay so tonight my two high school friends had homecoming and I agreed to do their hair and makeup. I wound up getting a little dressed up too as well as doing my own hair and make up and going to dinner with them. When my one buds mom started taking pics, she got all three of us and ones by ourselves. We said we'd pass along my friends dresses so I can wear her one dress when I go to homecoming next year. It was a lot of fun. So that's the inspiration for this ch.**

Tonight was homecoming for both Megan and Conner as well as Wally. Obviously Megan and Conner wound up together and Wally, who was totally desperate, had asked Artemis. Just because she had nothing better to do, Artemis agreed. So she and Megan had gone dress shopping, completely forgetting that Vanessa was still in middle school, and couldn't go to homecoming.

"You can still get dressed up with us , and, um, do something." Megan suggested as she looked at different shoes in her closet.

"I guess, and I can still do your hair and make up right?" Vanessa asked.

"I guess, just don't do anything crazy." Artemis said half caring, looking over the dress she bought. Vanessa sighed as she started with Megan's hair. Then Artemis' hair, and soon make up. After the older girls were done, Vanessa ran to her room, pulled on a high waist pink skirt, a white lace tank top, and some strappy black sandals. She tied her hair up in a high pony tail and swept on a little make up. She entered Megan's room as the girls put on some jewelry. Megan's hair was now straightened, she was wearing a simple pale pink sleeveless dress with embellishment, as well as a pair of gold high heels, which she was trying to walk in them. She was also wearing a simple gold chain around her neck. Artemis was wearing a one strap dark green dress, black gladiator sandals, her hair was up in a bun and she wore a several necklaces, all the same just different sizes, dangle earrings, and a bracelet, all a white color.

"Time to make our entrance." Vanessa laughed as the girls left Megan's room and walked to the common room. Conner and Wally were waiting by the zeta beam. Black Canary was next to them, armed with a camera. Robin was no were in sight

"You girls look so pretty." Canary said happily, "Here let's get some pictures, girls stand together." She said motioning for all three girls to stand side by side, then snapping a few pictures, "Okay, now with the dates."

Vanessa stood away as everyone laughed about how Conner blinked.

"Alright, now Just the boys, then we'll take pictures of you individually." Canary directed as she snapped the boys' pictures. She then got the individual pictures and then it was time for the couples to leave.

"Sorry you can't come.' Megan said sadly as she and Conner disappeared through the transporter.

"Next year." Wally reminded her as He and Artemis disappeared too.

"It's okay." Vanessa mumbled, then turned and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kaldur questioned.

"On a date." Vanessa beamed. She kicked off her sandals and made her way outside and to the beach. A short while later she spotted Robin in the moonlight, with a blanket laid out and a picnic basket.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you, you look very handsome today." Vanessa giggled, he actually looked the same only just for the night, his sunglasses had been thrown aside. The two sat on the blanket and stargazed for awhile.

"Is this better than homecoming?" Dick asked putting his arm around Vanessa and holding her close.

"I'd say so."

**_A/N: Obviously that is not how my night ended, but oh well. It was still fun on it's own. Hope you liked it, Thanks for reading!_**


	46. Married Couple

It was about two in the morning. Dick had just returned from Mt. Justice to find his two little boys and Vanessa, who hadn't gone with because she broke her leg, asleep on the couch, with the t.v. blasting. He laughed as he turned the t.v. off and through a blanket over the sleeping three who awoke instantly. They all looked mad for some reason.

"What up?" Dick questioned slowly.

"What up? That's all you can say, we were worries sick about you!" Vanessa was the the first to yell, "You didn't have your phone on! We couldn't get a hold of you!"

"Yeah!" Jason argued back.

"Were's A?" Dick questioned.

"A day off." Tim replied.

"And you would have know that if you were home, now there are two kids here who wouldn't go to sleep till you came home!" Vanessa said angrily as she hoisted Tim into the air.

"Now help me get these two to bed and then we will talk about this!" Vanessa said sternly as she took Jason's hand and limped upstairs. She set Tim in his bed, then walked to Jason's room, to find the boy pretending to be asleep.

"Alright fine, you can stay up to hear the argument." Vanessa whispered before leaving the room. She then entered the hallway and was faced with Dick, looking like he was gonna run away.

"Um, so, Wally was going out for pizza, and asked if I wanted to come with, so we kind of ran to California and went bowling and I left my phone in my street shoes while wearing the bowling shoes." Dick explained. Vanessa just tapped her nails on the wall.

"Richard, it's two in the morning, I have no idea were you thought you could go out while there are two kids at home that your responsible for, and their mother has a broken leg!" Vanessa said coldly.

"Honey, I'm sorry- wait what? I'm 13, I have total right to stay out late, and what do you mean mother?" Dick questioned before smirking, "We sound like a married couple."

"I suppose we do, and earlier today when we were freaking out about not being able to find you, Jason commented about how much of a nagging wife I sounded like and then said how weird it would be if we did get married and this happened, and then Tim said he would be if I was their mom and your wife." Vanessa blushed.

"Well we're only thirteen."

"Well in that case, Dick, you're grounded for staying out so late." Vanessa giggled. Dick only groaned. Sometimes Vanessa was too much of a mother.

**_A/N: Alright, how many people thought they were actually married and had two kids named after Dick's brothers? LOL, virtual cupcakes if you did think that {] I have no idea how I came up with this, but it is funny. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!_**


	47. Young Family

Tim stumbled into Dick's room, he had just gotten back from preschool and a question was just ready to escape the small boy's mouth.

"D, why don we hava mommy?" The two year old asked.

"Cause, we're adopted." Dick said typing on his computer.

"But why we no have a mommy?" Tim asked again.

"Cause Dad can't hold down a girlfriend for more than five minutes." Jason appeared in the door way.

"Jay, why do you have to be a jerk all the time?" Dick questioned jokingly, his brother growled.

"Oh." Tim said quietly, a frown spreading on his face.

"Oh, well, um, Van is coming over later." Dick said, trying to lighten the mood, "Ah, crap, we were supposed to meet her over at Mt. Justice five minutes ago!"

Within seconds Dick and his brothers had gone to the batcave and through the transporter . Vanessa, as Indigo was waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" She said happily embracing her boyfriend, then giving a high five to Tim, and trying to at least get a smile out of Jason to no avail.

"Not much, well you ready to go?" Dick questioned.

"Yeah, just gotta change real fast." Indigo said running from the room. Just then Artemis came in, about to transport to where ever, and at that moment, Tim got the perfect idea.

"Arty, will you be my mommy?" Tim asked sweetly. Artemis looked up and saw Jason, smirking like he always did.

"Not if he's attached." She said before disappearing through the zeta beam. A few moments later, as if planned, Conner and Megan walked into the room.

"Hey Tim, Hey Jason." Megan said happily.

"Meggy, Meggy, will you be my mommy?" Tim asked happily.

"Sorry, Tim, I don't think I have what it takes to be a mom." Megan said sadly before leaving the room. Tim's scowl deepened as Indigo returned as Vanessa.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes." All three boys said at once. The four walked through the beam and were now back in the batcave. Tim hung his head, eyes filling with tears.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked, kneeling to the boys level.

"I couldn fine a mommy?" Tim said sadly.

"Aw, it's okay." Vanessa said picking up the tiny boy, gently rocking him from side to side.

"How about Muffin Pop?" Dick questioned, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"Huh?" Vanessa raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, Vanny, will ya be my mommy?" Tim questioned, wiping his eyes.

"I suppose, I can be your mother figure." Vanessa said thinking over the idea.

"Yay, we gotta mom!" Dick joked.

"YAY!" Tim exclaimed.

"Oh joy, a teen mom." Jason said bored, though didn't really mind.

"Yay what?" Bruce asked, walking up to the group.

"We gotta mommy!" Tim said happily, hugging Vanessa.

"This can't be legal." Bruce said slowly.

"Mother figure." Vanessa corrected.

"Hey, Van, how is it, we aren't married yet and we have two kids?" Dick questioned. This was going to be fun.

**_A/N: So I came up with this last night and decided to write it today. Hope you liked it._**


	48. Misunderstood 4

**_A/N: And yet another event nearly puts Bruce in the hospital. Let's watch:_**

Dick and Vanessa were sitting on the couch, discussing names.

"We could name it Laura." Vanessa said, listing off random names.

"Well what if it's a boy?" Dick questioned, rubbing his girlfriend's hand.

"I don't know, we could name it after your dad." the thirteen-year-old replied.

"Okay, well, what other names could we name it?" Dick asked.

"Kayla, Derek, Sam, Joe." Vanessa listed off.

"I always liked Pam." Dick replied.

"I like that name too, has a nice ring to it, and Joseph if it's a boy." Vanessa added.

"Alright, so now that that's settled." Dick smiled. Just then Bruce burst into the living room, having heard the whole conversation.

"WHOA, what are you guys naming!" He questioned as Craig and Jillian entered the room, having heard the shouting from their front porch.

"Whose naming what?" Craig questioned, getting a little freaked out.

"Daddy, chill." Vanessa said reassuringly.

"You guys are only thirteen, why would you need to name a child?" Jillian questioned, then went pale, "You didn't."

"Mom, don't be mad but..." Vanessa continued but was cut off by Bruce.

"YOU DIDN'T! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!"

Craig was already shooting Dick death glares, when Alfred entered the room.

"Terribly sorry to interupt. but it appears Master Dick and Miss Vanessa left their backpacks in the batcave last night." He said holding up the two bags. The teenagers jumped from their spots on the couch and pulled out identical slips of paper.

"Were starting the parenting unit in health class, and since it's Gotham Academy, we're gonna be given those baby dolls that act like real babies and we have to raise them for a week." Vanessa explained.

"We had to choose a partner and raise it together, obviously I chose Van, we were discussing what we'd call the baby, I guess we forgot to give you the notice form." Dick finished.

Craig stood wide eyed as Jillian took the form and read it over.

"Grayson, if you ever do anything like that to my daughter and you two aren't married, you're a dead man." Craig warned before leaving with his wife. Bruce just stood there, he didn't know how to react. After awhile he turned and left the room but before leaving he said,

"I'm too young to be a grandparent."

A/N: Alright, since it wasn't labeled 'Misunderstood 4' who thought they actually did something? Hope you liked it, Thanks for reading.


	49. It's not what it looks like

Dick was in his room, listening to some music, tilting in a chair, when he turned and looked out his window. Vanessa was in her room, the blinds were closed half way, making only her waist down visible. That's when Dick noticed it, Vanessa was putting on a dress and had yet to pull the skirt all the way down, it was only a quick second but it was enough to cause him to completely tip in his chair and fall over. Regaining his senses, Dick scrambled to his feet and looked out the window. Vanessa had already pulled the skirt down and was busy smoothing it out. Not knowing what to do next, Dick tore from the room and within a matter of minutes was at Mt. Justice.

Dick sat on the couch, staring at the static on the t.v. in front of him.

"Yo, Rob, you look like Conner when you do that." Wally laughed taking a seat next to him, Robin only stared.

"Um, Rob, hello?" Wally asked waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Oh dear god." Robin finally replied.

"What?" Wally questioned.

"Okay so I was in my room and I just so happened to look out the window and I kinda saw Indy's panties." Robin said quietly.

"And..."

"Dude, she's been my best bud since forever, and on top of that, that was one step from seeing her naked, what if SwordsMan finds out, he'll freakin' kill me."

"You just saw her in her panties, so what, it ain't all that bad, just as long as it was on accident and you weren't just peeping you perv, you." Wally smirked.

"Duh I wasn't peeking." Robin shot.

"Right, well, why are you freaking out so much, be happy you saw that, that's all you get to see."

"Dude, not cool." Robin argued just as a beep went off.

"Laundry's done." Wally proclaimed.

"great, something else to think about!" Robin replied tearing to the laundry room.

"You're hopeless." Wally shook his head as he watched his friend fold laundry in hyper mode.

"Dude, you don't get it, I am freakin' out here!" Robin answered, reaching for the next article of clothing.

"Dude, tell me those aren't yours." Wally tried suppressing his laughter.

Robin's eyes slowly glided from his friend to the garment in his hand. He was holding a pair of black panties, with the Robin symbol on the bottom.

"OH MY GOD!" Robin gasped throwing the article of clothing in the air. Wally caught them before they touched the ground.

"Whoa wait, these are Indy's aren't they?"

"WALLY! ROBIN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Indigo exclaimed, having shown up seconds before along with her dad.

"Umm," Wally mumbled before throwing the panties at Robin, "It was all him."

"Wally, you little- I can explain." Robin said innocently.

"I'm gonna tell Bats, we'll settle it from there." Swordsman said before leaving to find Batman.

"I'm dead." Robin moaned.

"Just about." Indigo replied, also leaving the laundry room.

All Bats could say was "You do that again, you're going to military school."

**_A/N: So, I thought something like this was bound to happen, so it has! Hope you liked it, Thanks for reading!_**


	50. The Baby Part 1

Dick and Vanessa were sitting in health class, their first to last class of the day, waiting for the teacher to give direction on the baby project.

"Okay class, I will call the couples up one at a time, you will receive your baby, return to you table, and name it." Ms. Vega said, turning to her list of couples,

"Dan and Cathy, it's a girl,"

"Kendall and Rodrick, it's a boy,"

"Sammie and Tray, it's a boy,"

"Dick and Vanessa, it's a girl."

The two made their way to the front of the room. Ms. Vega gently handed Vanessa the baby. Now back at their table, Vanessa and Dick had their name already picked out.

"Mary Pamela Grayson." Dick and Vanessa said at the same time, smiling as the realistic baby doll cooed happily. Ms. Vega finished the list and turned to face the class.

"Now you will take care of the baby for one week, starting today, ending next Friday, and you as 'parents' must equally divide you time to be with the baby, both parents must spend equal amounts of time with the baby, by the end of the week you will be scored on how well you raise it, while you are in a class where you are unable to watch the child, like gym, or where the teacher finds it will be too much a distraction this class room will be a nursery, now, your babies will stay here during study hall, please pick them up afterwards, you will also be given a few baby care supplies, such as diapers, bottles, and a car seat."

The bell rang shortly after. Everyone put their 'babies' in their assigned baskets, placed a name tag on the side of said basket, and left for study hall. As soon as study hall ended at least twenty-nine couples came into Ms. Vega's room and picked up their 'child'. Dick and Vanessa were one of the first couples, having left study hall and walked straight to the classroom.

"She's so cute, even if she is a baby doll." Vanessa giggled picking up their supplies as Dick lifted the baby into his arms.

"I guess, and she kinda looks like you, too, she has your tan skin."

"And your eyes." Vanessa shot back with a wink.

It was true, the baby had a caramel colored skin tone and brilliant blue-grey eyes. She was wrapped in a bright pink blanket. Making their way outside, Dick and Vanessa quickly found their ride.

"Hey A." Dick greeted, opening the side door so Vanessa could get in, handed her the baby, then got in himself.

"Hello Master Dick, Miss Vanessa, and um, who is this?" Alfred asked, double taking.

"Mary Pamela Grayson." Dick said proudly. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"When on earth did this happen?"

"It's not real, Alfred, it's just a doll we have to take care of for a week for health class." Vanessa explained.

"Oh." Alfred said, pulling out of his parking space.

"This'll be easy, we're Robin and Indigo for crying out loud." Dick commented. Just then, Mary started crying.

**_A/N: Okay so I have to thank ReinaGrayson for her help with this so far. Dick, you spoke way to soon._**


	51. Mary's song

_**A/N: Srry for the random detour, I just had to write this. Enjoy. SOng used: Mary's song by Taylor Swift.**_

_****'And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_Growing up and falling in love_  
_And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'_  
_And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

John and Craig were couldn't have been more proud when Dick and Vanessa were born, but being the dads they were, the second the noticed the two smiling when ever they saw each other, started joking about how they would grow up and fall in love. Jillian and Mary would just smile and roll their eyes. Mary would always say, 'Oh my my my'.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees_  
_Said you would beat me up, you were bigger then me_  
_You never did, you never did_  
_Take me back when our world was one lot bad_  
_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_  
_Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my_

Dick and Vanessa were now 13 and even after all that had happened the two remained great friends. They always talked about going back to were Haley's circus still stood and see it one more time. They'd recall all the times they claimed they could beat each other up, but never did. One memory that remained under lock and key was at eight years old, Vanessa dared Dick to kiss her, winding up with the two agreeing to kiss on their 13th birthday. Just two kids, those two.

_**A/N: This is kind of the song I based Dick and Vanessa's relationship around, only diffrence is they are the same age, not two years apart. And if you hear the rest of the song, you'd know exactly what's in store for the future. Anyway, I also found it weird that I use this song and Dick's mom's name was Mary. Hmmmm. Thanks for reading!**_


	52. Bubbly

**_ A/N: Again, srry, still working on the next ch of 'The Baby' but Los plátanos de parcela con capucha attacked me while I was eating oatmeal and I came up with this. Enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, the song used is 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat _**

_ I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place  
It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
__where ever you go_**_  
_**

Vanessa had been up for a while now. She couldn't help but giggle a little. Dick had been at her house earlier and she just couldn't shake the image if his bubbly, child-like face out of her mind. The feelings he gave her, like the sense of warmth around her, feeling like she could smile forever, it made her toes tingle and her nose wrinkle when she thought of it. He made her smile so much, it was crazy. Where every he was, Dick made Vanessa's day better.

_The rain is fallin on my window pane_  
_but we are hidin in a safer place_  
_under covers stayin dry and warm_  
_you give me feelins that I adore_  
_It starts in my toes_  
_make me crinkle my nose_  
_where ever it goes_  
_i always know_  
_that you make me smile _  
_please stay for a while now_  
_just take your time _  
_where ever you go_

Vanessa wrinkled her nose as Dick wrapped a blanket around them. They were off on a mission and had got caught in the rain. The storm raged on outside, but the two could care less. Dick held his girlfriend close to him, Vanessa, smiling lightly, was so happy to have moments like this with him.

_What am I gonna say_  
_when you make me feel this way_  
_I just...mmmmmm_

There really wasn't much either could say about how they made each other feel. They were always so happy around each other, it didn't really matter what they said about it. Just as long as they both had each other.

_It starts in my toes_  
_make me crinkle my nose_  
_where ever it goes_  
_i always know_  
_that you make me smile _  
_please stay for a while now_  
_just take your time _  
_where ever you go_  
_I've been asleep for a while now_  
_You tucked me in just like a child now_  
_Cause every time you hold me in your arms_  
_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

Vanessa shrugged. it was incrediably difficult to get that goofy, perfect smile out of her head after Dick tucked her in, acting as though she were a baby. She didn't care though, he held her in his arms, rocking her back in forth. As random as that may seem, it wasn't. Vanessa had twisted her ankle when it started raining, and Dick was there to comfort her. It worked. As Vanessa fell asleep, she was comfortable enough to feel warmth engulfing her.

_It starts in my soul_  
_And I lose all control _  
_When you kiss my nose_  
_The feelin shows_  
_Cause you make me smile_  
_Baby just take your time now_  
_Holdin me tight_  
_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go_  
_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go_  
_Where ever you go, I'll always know_  
_Cause you make me smile here, just for a while_

_**A/N: I might actually use brighter than the sun next. Hmmm, idk, I got a lot of ideas. Thanks for reading!**  
_


	53. Christmas love

"Hey Bruce." Dick walked into Bruce's study.

"Hello, Dick." Bruce said, looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Hey, so um, this is Van and my first Christmas, and I have no idea what to get her."

"Maybe get her a necklace?' Bruce suggested.

"Can't offered it." Dick frowned, remembering he only had about ten dollars left from buying video games, regretting that now.

Bruce sighed.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll give you the money to buy a necklace from Kay for her, and you take money out of your allowance to pay back, okay?" Bruce asked.

"Deal!" Dick exclaimed.

* * *

_**Christmas eve:**_

Now the necklace, silver with a diamond pendent, was now wrapped, Dick pulled on his coat and boats, and walked next door. He knocked only once, and the door slid open, Vanessa standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Sweety." She said happily, pulling her boyfriend inside where it was warm.

"Hey Van, I got you something." Dick slowly held out the box. Vanessa carefully took it, and unwrapped it. She smiled and blushed when she saw the necklace, Dick picked it up and put it around her neck.

Really not sure how to respond, Vanessa's attention was grabbed by the mistletoe hanging above them. Her eyes fell on Dick's, as the two embraced, their lips met for a kiss. I guess every kiss really does begin with K.

**_A/N: Tacky, Ik, and I don't own anything, except Vanessa. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!_**


	54. Misunderstood 5

Bruce was walking past his office when he heard a sound coming from his office. Groaning, it sounded like.

"What the hell?" Bruce thought when he heard a female from behind the door.

"Damn!" She moaned, seemingly panting.

"Harder!" A male voice added in, also seemingly panting.

"Faster, it's not working!" The voice, now recignised as Vanessa, could be heard saying.

"Just keep going, it has to work eventually."

Now to the common father, this would sound totally wrong, but, Bruce wasn't a common father, he was freakin' Batman for crying out loud. This whole thing sound absoultly, horribly wrong. Flinging the door open, Bruce ran in, ready to yell, but stopped.

Dick and Vanessa were both on the floor with wet wash clothes, a spilled cup of grape juice and a purple stain was between them.

"Um, I can explain." Dick started, but Bruce was a little too over joyed that his 14-year-old son wasn't doing what he thought he was doing.

"I don't really care, why are you guys in here anyhow?" Bruce asked. At that very moment, Wally ran into the room, eating some cake.

"Hey, oh, oh no, did Bruce see you guys making out, oops, I went to get a snac- I'll leave now." Wally said tearing from the room.

"Now, I'm gonna ask again, what were you two doing?" Bruce glared at the two.

"Regretting every hiring Wally as a wingman." Dick mumbled, last time they invite him over to prank Bruce.


	55. Gossip guys

****"OH THE TORTURE!" Dick screamed throwing himself onto Vanessa's couch. Vanessa, Artemis, Barbra, and Bette stopped their gossip for a second.

"Why are you still here?" Artemis snapped.

"Because, I came to raid the fridge." Dick snapped back.

"Go do that then." Vanessa wrinkled her nose.

"No, you hid the chocolate milk." Dick commented.

"Yeah, 'cause you keep drinking all of it, so anyway, I can't believe Marisha would say that about Tanya." Vanessa went on.

"I know right, and then Tammie started bad mouthing Katie." Bette pointed out.

"I heard about that, isn't Katie pregnant?" Barbra asked.

"Nah, that's just a rumor, but Cara is!" Artemis said a matter-of -fact.

"Oh, so did you hear about Grayson, no, what happened, he shot himself after being tortured by his girlfriend and her friends, Oh really, what were they doing, GOSSIPING FOR TWO HOURS STRAIGHT!" Dick mumbled.

"LEAVE!" The girls yelled, throwing pillows at Dick.

"Alright, alright."

_**The next day at Mt. Justice:**_

"So Batman told Flash that GreenArrow did like Canary!" Robin told a very eager Wally.

"No way, well I heard that same thing, but I also heard that one of the GreenLanterns is a fake!"

"No way!"

"OH THE TORTURE!" Indigo and Artemis groaned.

"Leave!" Both boy screamed.

"Nah, Dick found the chocolate milk, this is just pay back." Vanessa smirked.

"So, guys gossip?" Artemis shook her head.

"Yup, apparently, they do."


	56. A Birthday Promise

Vanessa woke up early today. Why? Well, duh, today was her birthday, which means it was Dick's birthday as well. Putting her robe on, and running to her balcony, Vanessa threw a pen at Dick's balcony door. It didn't take long until the now fourteen year old was up and and at it.

"Hey, birthday girl." The male called from his balcony.

"Hey, bday bf, what up?" Vanessa called back.

"Well, I think we're the ones that are up, ain't we?" Dick joked, "Oh, and that reminds me, Wally wants us at you know where at six today."

"Okay." Vanessa called back, then went to get dressed. Between 6 a.m until two thirty, the young couple simply walked around Gotham and then off to Mt Justice.

Upon arriving, and now as Robin and Indigo, the two were met with a well-expected surprise party. Never the less, they still pretended to be surprised. Not much went on, really, Megan had made a cake which actually turned out okay. They opened presents, you know, birthday stuff. And after about an hour or so, Robin finally took Indigo down to the beach, there was something he wanted to say to her.

"H-hey." Robin started.

"Hey." Indigo chirped.

"Heh, it's kinda weird to think we met fourteen years ago today, even though we don't remember it."

"Yeah, pretty weird."

"It seems like kind of a long time to stay friends..." Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

"But we're more than just friends now." Indigo bite her lip.

"I know that, but...I don't know, I'm just kinda scared it won't work out, or we'll just stay friends, or you'll move on."

"I won't let that happen though, and I know you won't." Indigo assured Robin.

"Yeah, but I want to make sure that doesn't happen."

"What are you saying? How are you gonna make sure that doesn't happen." Indigo questioned, but Robin had already knelt down, a box in his hand.

"Vanessa Serena Eastwood, will you promise to be with me forever?" Robin said, opening the box to reveal a simple, diamond promise ring, removing his glasses as well.

Without hesitation, Vanessa nodded in reply, "Yes, yes." Was all she could say, removing her glasses as well to reveal tears of happiness forming at the corner of her eye. Dick slid the ring on her finger, then hugged her tightly.


	57. The Baby part 2

Now most parents would exaggerate and say you used to scream your head off when you'd cry as a baby, well this was no exaggeration; Had the baby been just a little louder, the car windows would have exploded.

"Shh, it's okay Mary, shh," Vanessa cooed but the baby went on, "You just had to say it would be easy, didn't ya, Grayson?"

Dick shrugged, "All babies cry, so what, all parents go through with it, no biggie."

At last, Mary calmed down again and all was quiet...until they got home. Of course Bruce and Craig just had to steak out at Eastwood Mansion, waiting for the two 'parents'. The car pulled up and the two teens and 'child' stumbled out.

"Hola, we're home." Vanessa called as their dads came into view.

"So, you two are partnered for life- I mean, the baby project." Craig corrected.

"Yup, this is Mary Pamela Grayson." Vanessa smiled, showing them the doll.

"Ah, well, what a, um, lovely name." Bruce said awkwardly.

"Right."

"Are the kids home?" Jillian asked, coming down the stairs.

"Yes, and so is their, um, bundle of joy, I guess." Craig replied.

"Aw, she's adorable, well, for a doll anyway," Jillian said, looking over her daughter's shoulder, glancing at the toy, "What did you name here?"

"Mary Pamela Grayson." Vanessa replied.

"Mary...?" Jillian said slowly.

"Yup, we had my mom in mind." Dick answered, the baby cooing happily.

"What a wonderful name." Jillian smiled, "a wonderful name."

_**A/N: So my phone got taken away, I just got it back, then found out I didn't get accepted into prep school. My gym class was horrible, most of my friends are morons, and now I have to spend four years with them in highschool, and i have a dress and shorts to sew. No matter, anyway, sorry it took so long, but I'm back. Just to make it clear, Jillian and Mary Grayson were best friends as kids, so Mary's death was very hard on Jillian. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	58. Mathematics

Again, just a regular day at Wayne Manor, then again, what is a normal day at Wayne Manor? Maybe it's only normal because this has happened before. Vanessa had come over, and she and Dick had gone up to his room. Like most teen couples, right? And, Bruce noticed this, and stood outside the bed room door. Like most over protective Batman, right?

"This is addition." Dick said at random, followed by a pause.

"Well, if that's addition, then this is subtraction." Vanessa added in.

"Well, then this is multiplication." Dick said.

'_Oh, they're just doing math, why do I always get so worried?'_ bruce thought, stepping away from the door.

_**Meanwhile, In Dick's**_** room:**

"And if our dads find out, that would lead to long division." Vanessa commented, as Dick added more kisses to her lips. She then subtracted those kisses by kissing him back. Dick came back and multiplied the kisses she had. They stopped when they heard Craig calling for Vanessa, hoping that wouldn't lead to a long division between them.


	59. Computer Trouble

"Okay, now it won't turnn on." Vanessa told Dick over the phone, trying to fix her computer.

"Alright, check and see if it's charged." Dick informed her.

"It's on the charger now, it's not working."

"Okay, well then what you're gonna want to do is check the battery, and make sure it's installed properly, then make sure-." Dick was saying, but got cut off.

"Babe, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"..."

"..."

"Should I just come over, and fix it for you?"

"I think you have to."

_**A/N: One of my buddies is a mechanic, a lot of the time he'll use car lingo that I don't understand, so I'll use sewing words that he doesn't understand, and it just winds up with the kindergarten version of what we meant. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	60. Cup of sugar excuse

Okay, so 12 o'clock at night was pretty late, did that stop Vanessa from coming to Wayne Manor? Nope.

"Hey, Dick, can I borrow a cup of sugar?" Vanessa asked, when Dick opened the door.

"Why did you come to my house with a flower vase?" Dick questioned.

"Because I need a cup of sugar."

"At midnight?"

"..."

"..."

"...Yes."

"Okay then, come in." Dick said, allowing his girlfriend in to the house.

"So, where's that vase you brought over?" Dick asked once they got to the kitchen.

"What vase?"

"Never mind."

"What are you two doing?" Bruce asked, walking up to the thirteen-year-olds.

"Vanessa needed a cup of sugar." Dick replied.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Okay, Vanessa can stay and watch one movie, then she has to go." Bruce said,then left the room.

"See, told you it would work." Vanessa smiled.

"Yeah, it actually did."


	61. Teenage love

_**A/N: Whoop! I got a bf! This chap is dedicated to him! ENJOY!**_

_****_It was just another day at Wayne Manor. Dick and Vanessa had been sitting on Dick's bed, not really saying anything, just enjoying each others' company. After about an hour of silence, Dick spoke up.

"Hey, have I ever told you, I loved you?" He asked.

"Yup, but, I never get tired of hearing it." Vanessa smiled.

"Okay then, I love you." Dick replied. Vanessa just smiled more.

"Love ya more." She said.

"No way, I love you more!" Dick exclaimed.

"Wanna bet, I love you even more than you love me!"

"Oh ya! I love you even more times infinity!"

"Oh yeah, well, you both love each-other equally, gosh!" Bruce snapped, as he walked past the door.

"Wow, what a grouch." Vanessa shook her head.

"Yeah, maybe adult love is different than teenage love." Dick commented. And nothing beats teenage love.


	62. Just A Walk 2

"Let's go." Vanessa said, walking down the drive way. Dick ran to catch up with her, and slid his hand in to hers. The two started walking along the street, talking about absoultly nothing important.

"You know what?" Dick asked."

"What?" Vanessa replied.

"You should kiss me good night." Dick winked.

"No." Vanessa replied, and kept walking. Turning the corner, Vanessa and Dick found themselves in at Vanessa's house.

"How's about that kiss?" Dick asked.

"Just on the cheek." Vanessa said, standing on her tip-toes so she could reach her boyfriend's cheek. Of course, Dick had leaned over to kiss her at the same time. Epic fail.

"That sucked." Vanessa laughed, "Let's do that again."

This time, Dick hugged Van, and kissed her cheek softly, pulling back so Van could do the same.

"Night." He smiled, as she turned to leave.

"Night." Vanessa replied, walking inside.

"You know, that was a little more than ten minutes." Craig said, as Vanessa skipped through the door. Whatever. What a great way to end a great night.

**_A/N: So, me and my other boyfriend broke up. The plus side, I GOTS A NEW ONE! He's so sweet. I've known him since kindergarten. This whole story actually happened! XD THANKS FOR READING_**


	63. Water you talking about

"Hey, Dick!" Vanessa called from her balcony, one rainy day.

"Hey, Sup?" Dick asked.

"Come over." Vanessa replied.

"But, it's raining."

"..."

"..."

"I'll be right over."

_**Five minutes later:**_

_****_"Hey, I'm gonna go sit under a tree, it's still raining." Dick said, leaning against an old tree on Vanessa's lawn.

"Come on, rain rocks." Vanessa smiled, trying to drag him out from under the tree.

"Nope, not going." Dick smirked.

"Oh, really now?" Vanessa asked, then walked to the side of the house.

Dick tried to see what she was doing, but was soon met with a splash of water, and started running.

"NOW YOU'RE IN THE RAIN!" Vanessa yelled, chasing Dick around with the hose.

Eventually, she stopped, and sat on the porch steps, only to be hit by another splash of water, the damn kid ran home and got a spray bottle.

"NOW YOU'RE IN THE RAIN!" Dick exclaimed.

"Really, dude, really."

_**A/N: Based around yet another event of me and my bf. Only diff is, it continued raining, and I didn't have a hose. Oh well. And to explain, my ex bf and I apparently dated in fifth grade for like two weeks (silly, young, puppy love) and me and my new bf have known each other since kindergarten. Now, the two don't get along, for some reason, and so, when I broke up with my ex bf, 'cause he was cheating, my new bf came around, and asked if I wanted to hang out as revenge. Like wise, we started hanging out, and then dating. Then he asked me to homecoming, soooooo, I made my dress, anyway, I'm rambling now. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	64. Thanks for Staying

"Dick?" Vanessa called out to her boyfriend, as she entered Wayne Manor. There was no answer.

"Dick?" She called out again, still no answer.

'_Alright, let's think," _She thought, '_If I was a fifteen year old guy, where would I be on a Tuesday afternoon? Let's rephrase that, if I was a fifteen year old ex acrobat, crime fight-wait, I am, so let's rephrase that again, if I was Dick, where would I-.'_

Vanessa's thoughts were cut off by a sudden cry.

"What the?" She mumbled, walking towards Dick's room, but that isn't were the cry was coming from. It was coming from the locked door, right next to the bedroom. Using her lock picking skills, Vanessa had open the door in under three seconds, the sight she saw, was actually kind of creepy.

There was blood throughout the bathroom, nail marks scratched the cabinet, and Dick lay in the middle of it all.

"Dick!" Vanessa dropped to his side, and cradled him. There were several cuts on his wrists and neck, the sink was now over filling with water, and a bottle of pills had been spilled.

Not knowing what else to do, Vanessa called 911, that's really the only thing she could do, other than try and stop the bleeding. The ambulance arrived in less than three minutes, and quickly took Dick away. Only one question stung the back of Vanessa's mind.

_Why..._

* * *

It was your average day at Wayne Manor, Dick came home from school, threw his backpack on the floor and ran up stairs. That happened everyday, what didn't happen however, was this:

Dick was shaking, something had been said, something that was already killing him deep down. Yes, he did get made fun of at school, yes, he usually shook it off, but not today, today was different.

_Flashback:_

_"Why don't you just kill yourself, Grayson?" Greg Hoffen asked, followed by his annoying laugh._

_Dick simply shook his head, and kept writing his book report. That's when Greg did it, that bastard grabbed the 'Flying Graysons' poster that Dick took everywhere with him. _

_"Hey! Give that back!" Dick snapped, trying to grab the paper, when Greg pulled out a lighter and lit it on fire._

_"Whoops, now you might as well kill yourself, you'll finally be with your parents." Greg laughed, throwing the chard pieces of the poster on Dick's desk, and walked away._

_End flashback:_

And that was it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back, that was the finally thing that sent Dick over the edge. Slamming and locking the bathroom door behind him, Dick reached for a razor blade, he honestly thought that his cutting days were over, but apparently they weren't. Forgetting everything he knew about cutting, Dick started making random gashes all over his wrists and neck, surprisingly enough, not hitting anything important.

Since the cutting wasn't going to kill him, Dick took another approach, and grabbed a bottle of pills, taking at least 13 of them. When they wouldn't take effect, Dick started filling up the sink, in hopes of drowning himself. Just as the water got high enough, the pills took effect, and Dick fell over, scratching at the cabinet, trying to get back up and drown himself, but that wasn't going to happen, because just then, everything went black.

* * *

It had been six hours later, and Dick finally woke up, Vanessa and Bruce were on either side of him, Wally was leaning against the wall, Roy had just left the room.

"What...what happened?" Dick asked. No one said anything. Bruce instead, left to go talk to one of the doctors, and Wally went to get something to eat. Vanessa stayed by his side.

"Why'd you do it?" Vanessa asked.

"I was just so upset..." Dick sighed, "But...can I tell you something?"

"Always."

"Just for a second...I was kinda hopeful that I actually would die, just so I could see them again...you know what kept me hanging on, though?" Dick said.

"What?"

"I heard you down stairs, calling for me..." Dick admitted, "That's why I kept telling myself that I had to keep breathing..."

Vanessa burst in to tears, and hugged Dick tightly. Dick cried too, this time, it was because he truly hated himself for trying to leave his best friend.

* * *

It had been awhile, but Dick was finally back in school, Vanessa had found him another 'Flying Graysons' poster, and with Zantana's help, the poster was fire proof. So there Dick was, sitting at his desk, trying to finish yet another book report.

"Hey, Grayson! Why didn't you kill yourself?" Greg asked, followed by more laughter.

"Hey, Greg." Dick smirked, "Kiss my ass."

"Hey, Grayson!" Someone else called over. Dick scowled, and looked up. His friends, Tammy, Vanessa, Tyler, Barb, Artemis, and Kyle, were walking towards him.

"What?" Dick asked, as his friends crowded around him, pushing Greg out of the way.

"Thanks for staying, Grayson."

That's all Dick needed to hear.

_**A/N: My first crush was suicidal, my first boyfriend was a cheating ass, and my latest bf just broke up with me, because his friends were jealous. Today my ex messaged me today, and acted like nothing happened, thus why I am so angry. Oh well, I can do better. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	65. Did You Know That, When You Were Ten

"Hey, Dick, remember when Vanessa had a crush on me?" Wally asked randomly, one day while sitting on the steps of Wayne Manor.

Dick just about spit the pepsi he was drinking all over the ground.

"What!?"

"You remember, when you guys were ten.

_Flashback:_

_"Dicky, isn't Wally so cute?" Vanessa asked, as the speedster, ran around Dick's yard, trying to find a stop watch he left there over a year ago._

_"No, what's so great about him?" Dick asked, folding his arms._

_"He so cute, he has really pretty eyes, and nice hair(1) and he looks like Kid Flash." Vanessa giggled, while Wally tripped over his own feet and landed in a pile of mud._

_"Vanessa, Time to come home!" Vanessa's mom called from next door._

_"COMING!" She called back, running to her house._

_Wally stopped his search, and ran straight up to Dick._

_"What was Van saying about me?" He asked, grinning._

_"She has a crush on you, I don't know why." Dick shot back._

_"Ya jealous, bro?" Wally teased._

_"Ew, no, girls are gross."_

_"You're so jealous."_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_End Flashback:_

"Oh yeah..." Dick remembered.

"Heh, yeah, you know we actually 'dated' for a while." Wally smirked.

That did it, that pepsi was now all over Dick's shirt.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Yeah, well one day while you were in a coma, Vanessa was in trouble, I was Kid Flash at the time, so I saved her, she was really happy, then again, she was only 9, I don't think she was Indigo yet, well, anyway, she started telling me about how you were in a coma 'cause Tony Zuko beat you up, so I took her to the fair, she was really happy after that, so I ran her home. A few weeks later, when I finally met her, she seemed to like me...a lot, so I took her to a museum as Wally West, she said I looked like Kid Flash, and that Kid Flash saved her. A week later when I found out she was Indigo, and she found out I was Kid Flash, things got weird, and we never talked about it after that."

"..."

"..."

"...VANESSA WAS IN TROUBLE WHILE I WAS IN A COMA, AND NOBODY TOLD ME!" Dick yelled.

"She was stuck in a really high tree."

"She's a tight-rope walker! That shouldn't scare her!"

"Dude, no, she was really stuck between two branches."

"..."

"..."

"...You jealous, bro?"

"YES, VERY MUCH!"

"Whatever." Wally rolled his eyes, as Vanessa walked up to them.

"Hey, D, hey, Wally." Vanessa smiled, and sat next to them. Dick through his arms around Vanessa's neck, while keeping eye contact with Wally.

"Mine!"

_**A/N: Hmmm, looks like Dick's has some competition, hahaha. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	66. How part 1

**_Dick's P.O.V:_**

I was depressed again. Angry too, but mostly depressed. It was my parent's anniversary today, so obviously I was depressed, Vanessa tried acting like nothing was going on today, and that's what made me angry.

"It's days like today when I want to just die!" I argued, exiting Vanessa's house as she called after me.

"Dick, get back here!"

So there I was, thoughts of suicide swimming around in my head. I stopped off at Gotham park, and sat on one of the swings. I had almost made up my mind on jumping off a bridge, when a little three year old sat on the swing next to me.

"Hi." She smiled. I looked at her awkwardly. She had black hair like me, even pale skin, but she had bright blue eyes, the same shade as Vanessa.

"Hi." I said back, then went back to thinking.

"Hi." She said again.

"Hi." I replied, trying to ignore her, but she kept staring at me, her expression going from happy to a little sad. I sighed, and decided that ignoring wasn't an option.

"So, what's you're name?" I questioned.

"Pamewa." She twisted her swing back and forth.

'Pamela, huh?' I thought, 'I always liked that name.'

Pamela stared at me angrily. She reached over, and put a hand on my own.

"You sad, daddy?" Pamela frowned. Daddy? Did she just call me daddy? No, she probably just called me Dicky or something, wait, how does she know my name then? Oh right, I'm famous, that's why.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked.

"You sad?" She questioned.

"Um...yeah, a little, I guess." I replied, as the toddler hopped off the swing, and stumbled over to the slide.

"Come pway wiff me." She waved, waiting at the top of the slide. I followed her, and waited at the bottom of the slide.

Her tiny hands let go of the slide, and she slid right into my arms.

"Whee!" She cheered. I smiled, but replaced it with a frown. Pamela looked angry again.

"Wet's go pway tag." She suggested, running around the second I set her down.

"No, Pam." I replied, deciding to call her Pam.

She pouted, and I really thought she was gonna cry, but she didn't, instead, she sat on the ground, and began pulling up grass, singing a little song.

"I got sunsine, on a cwoudy day...When it cowd ouside, I got da momf a May. I guess you say, Wha cen make me feew dis way?" She smiled as she sang, pulling up more grass, then looking up at me.

"My girl, My girl,My girl," She waited for me to join in.

"Talking bout my girl. My girl!" I added in awkwardly, then started the second verse.

"I've got so much honey the bees envy me." Pam started singing again too.

"I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees. Well I'd guess you'd say, What can make me feel this way?My girl, My girl, My girl, Talking bout my girl. My girl!" Pam ran over to me and hugged my legs.

"You sing that to me." She stared up at me.

"Y-yes, I sang that to you." I replied, "Where are your parents?"

"There." Pam pointed in some random direction.

"You mean you can't find them?" I asked.

"I can't find mommy." She said.

"Well, come on, let's go look."


	67. Come Running

Like most families, Vanessa's family owned a porch swing. And like most porch swings, this swing could hold two people. Now, with that being said, Why was Vanessa sitting on the swing by herself? Reaching for her phone, Vanessa would find out why. Typing fast, she text her boyfriend, Dick Grayson.

**V: Where r u?**

**D: At my house, where is u?**

**V: In my backyard, sitting on my swing**

**D: Save me a spot.**

**V: What?**

Just as Vanessa sent the next, she heard someone climbing the fence.

"Sorry, if I knew you were back here, I would have come sooner." Dick smiled, taking a seat next to the tight-rope walker, and holding her close.

Vanessa blushed, and smiled, "I didn't think you'd actually come, it's like 9pm."

Dick smiled, and kissed her head.

"Hey, if you need me, just call me, I'll come running."

And that was a promise that Dick intended on keeping.


	68. How Part 2

It took a few hours, but finally, Dick realized they would not be finding Pam's mommy anytime soon.

"Look, let's go back to my house, maybe my girlfriend knows you." Dick said, leading Pam to the mansion. Much to his surprise, Pam ran up the steps of Vanessa's front porch, as if she had been there before. She knocked on the door repeatedly, unable to use the door bell.

Dick shook his head, and pressed the button. Vanessa's maid, Maria, opened the door and let them in.

"Mami!" Pam exclaimed, and ran and hugged Vanessa's legs. The brunette stared down at the ebony, then back up at her boyfriend.

"Um, what's going on?" She asked, placing a hand on the little girl's head.

"I dunno, she walked up to me at the park and said she couldn't find her mom."

"Well, she called me 'mommy' a minute ago." Vanessa replied.

"Really...she called me 'daddy' earlier I think." Dick said, "You don't think...well..."

"There's no way, time travel isn't possible."

"I've seen weirder happen, maybe she just thinks we're her parents." Dick pointed out.

"Yeah, that makes sense, anyway, what's your name little one?" Vanessa asked, getting at eye-level with the toddler.

"Pamela." Pam replied, "Mami, tati, how you no know my name?"

"Mami, tati?" Dick asked, "You speak Romanian?"

"Yuh huh, tati, you taught me." Pam said.

"I did?" Dick asked.

"Give me a second to crack this." Vanessa said, looking back down at the little girl, "What's your last name?"

"Gwayson."

Dick and Vanessa stared at each other. This little girl standing in front of them, really did belong to them, the only problem? Dick and Vanessa are only 15 years old...How did she get here?


	69. How Part 3

It took a moment for this new information to sink in, but when it did, Dick was quick to asking questions.

"H...how are you here?" He asked. Pam smiled.

"Bart sent me, he say daddy was sad, and I ha to help 'em." Pam explained.

"Whose Bart?" Dick asked, "And how did you get here?"

"A big circle thingy." The three year old said, rolling around on the floor.

"Um, honey, we're gonna need a little more then just 'a big circle thingy'." Vanessa said, trying to get her future daughter to stay still.

"Mami, that all I needed to get here." Pam stared up at her mom and giggled, "So, Bart brought me here, and showed me where daddy was, so I ran over."

"Right, well, um, how do you plan on getting home?" Vanessa questioned.

"You, mommy, Bart said he'd send you, and he send daddy when everything works out." Pam winked.

"When what works out?" Vanessa asked.

"When we get daddy back."

"What do you mean, 'when'?"

"Daddy..." Pam's eyes got glossy as small tears formed, "I'll miss daddy..." With that being said, the little girl ran Dick, and hugged him tightly, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Pam...Pam, I'm right here." Dick held her tightly, tears pricking his own eyes as well.

"I know, daddy, but Bart says you no here if I don't fix it."

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

Pam sat on her heals, and took a note out of her pocket, and handed it to Vanessa. Taking the note, Vanessa read aloud:

_Dick,_

_Listen, this may be hard to explain, but just try to understand. In my world, you're dead. Let it sink in a second. Yep, dead. But, that's just in my time, now there are two ways that this can play out. Way one, you don't kill yourself when you're 15, and you stay around to see your daughter. Way two is you kill yourself like you planned, You aren't there to save Vanessa, and Pam is never born. This Pam is from a time when you're alive, don't let the other future happen, alright, she needs you, we all do._

_Tim._

Vanessa crumpled up the note, and stared up at Dick.

"Tim wrote this?"

"Must be Tim from the future." Dick commented.

"Nope, it's Uncle Timmy from another universe." Pam giggled.

"The universe when I'm not around?" Dick asked.

"Mhm."

"Well, that universe is never gonna exist." Dick promised, hugging his daughter, and future wife tightly, "I swear to that."

_**A/N: Writing this chapter was kinda hard because I'm a total daddy's girl. On a lighter note, I had a granola bar :D Reviews are appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	70. Hair Styling Ninja

Vanessa was sitting in her room, trying to style her hair. Usually she was pretty good at doing beautiful hairstyles, but a covert mission had left her with a broken arm. Tonight was a charity auction, and of course it was formal.

"Hey, Van, you ready to go, babe?" Dick asked, jogging upstairs, dressed in a suit, with his hair slicked back.

"No." The fifteen year old replied, still trying to style her hair.

"Here," Dick smiled, taking a hairbrush and getting to work. In no time at all, the teen stood back and smiled, "There."

Vanessa's long hair was now back in a half up-do, strands had been left out around the sides of her face, and every peice of hair that wasn't in the bun at the top of her head was curled. A silver, flower hair clip topped everything off.

"Wow...How'd you learn how to do hair like that?" Vanessa asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I used to watch hair styling tutorials..."

"...Why?"

"I always liked your hair, and you were always making it look so pretty, I wanted to know just how you kept doing it." Dick admitted.

"Aw." Vanessa gave him a hug, which was interrupted by her dad calling up to them, telling the teens that it was time to go. Vanessa and Dick were just about to leave the tight-rope walkers room, when Dick stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I forgot something!" Dick said picking up a can of hairspray, and lightly misting his girlfriend's hair, making sure not to get any on her blue satin dress.

"You're nuts."

"I know."

_**A/N: So I love doing hair styles, and I got bored last night, and styled my sisters' and cousins hair. They looked awesome! Anywho, THANKS FOR READING!**_


	71. Period Mayhem

Conner did not expect this. He did not expect this at all. He had walked into Mt. Justice, when he thrown behind an over-turned table.

"GET DOWN!" Robin exclaimed, ducking behind the table, along with Kaldur, and Wally.

"What's going on?!" Conner exclaimed, when he heard Indigo's screaming.

"WE'RE ALL OUT OF PUDDING!" She wailed.

"STOP YELLING!" Artemis yelled back, throwing a pillow at her.

"WHY ARE WE ALL FIGHTING!?" Megan cried, curled up in a ball on the floor.

"YOU ARE ALL SO ANNOYING!" Zantana argued.

"What's going on?" Conner asked, as the rest of the boys made a break for it. Now safely in Conner's room with the door locked tight, Robin answered Conner's question.

"The girls are on their periods." he whispers.

"Oh, what's that?" Conner questioned. Wally pulled him over, and whispered his explanation.

"That's disgusting!" Conner exclaimed.

"I know!" Wally replied.

"Even Megan gets one?"

"I guess." Wally said.

"Wow...So how long do we stay here?" Conner commented.

"Until this siege of terror is over." Kaldur replied.

"Um...guys..." Robin said.

"Yes?"

"We're all out of snacks."

"NOOOOOOO!" Wally screamed.

This would be a long, long,long weekend.

**_A/N: Poor boys, they'll never understand. Then again, they can have their 'man periods' all the time. Anywayz, THANKS FOR READING!_**


	72. The God Father

"Hey, dad, is it okay if Dick and I go to Ihop?" Vanessa asked, walking into her father's office.

Craig looked up from his paperwork and stared.

"Are you just meeting up with him?"

"Yes.

"And who else will be there?"

"Nobody else is going with us."

"Not even Wally?"

"Not even."

"Hm...bring Dick to me first." Craig said, then went back to writing.

It didn't take very long, and the two teens were back in Craig's office.

"So you wish to take my daughter to Ihop, the day of...what ever it is that is occuring today." Craig said, stroking Vanessa's dog, Chocolate Chip.

"Y-yes sure." Dick replied, pretending he scared.

"And you are well aware that I own a shot-gun and a shovel?"

"Yes sure."

"Very well, very well, you may take her, but try nothing, or you shall dig your own grave." Craig said.

"What?"

Craig coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, just got done watching The God father, what I mean to say is, try anything and I'll kick you ass." Craig explained.

"Oh...okay, we're leaving now..." Vanessa said, hurriedly pushing Dick out the door.

"Well, it's better than the time he got done watching Indiana Jones." Dick said when they were out of earshot. Now that was just plain creepy.


	73. Out of Everything

It's funny, out of all things that Dick and Vanessa could be doing today, they weren't on a mission.

They weren't putting their lives in danger for the sake of others, or trying to stop a bad guy from succeeding in his or her plan to take over the world.

They weren't saving the world yet again or a bus load of kids. And the reason wasn't because they were busy.

It was Saturday, so there was no school today. They didn't have to go to any charity dinners today either. They were the only ones home today.

Batman and Swordsman were out on a mission with the Justice league, and Vanessa's mom was at work. Alfred was visiting relatives.

This all meant that the two fifteen-year-olds were at Wayne Manor.

Pretty boring, and uneventful, right?

Wrong actually.

Today, the two lay on the couch, Dick was laying on his side, holding Vanessa close to him. Some sort of lame movie played on the TV.

Sometimes, one of them would sit up, or get up and get a snack, but mostly they stayed on the couch, staring blankly at the TV screen, just enjoying the time they were spending together.

As boring as this may seem, this was a pretty eventful day for the two.

"I love you." Vanessa would mumble softly as she fell asleep.

"Love you too." Dick smiled, as he too fell asleep.

It's funny, out of everything Dick and Vanessa could be doing today, they were asleep in each other's arms, while a tacky chick flick played on the TV.


	74. Moving On and Baby Names

_**A/N: Set After Invasion. Future fic. Mention of Character Death. This is not the end of this fic!**_

It was just a leave of absence. That's all it was, really. The nineteen year old just needed some time away, some time to think, and some time to plan.

Dick shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking along the cold streets of Gotham. The very streets where the hero, Robin, was born. Where he fought, where he and his friends would run around in the summers, looking for something to do.

It began raining, causing the man to turn his gaze skywards, "Damn it, KidMouth, don't cry on me now." Dick laughed a little, then swallowed hard. It was too soon to pretend like Wally was still there. Too soon to start joking with a figment of his imagination.

"Damn it, Wally..." Dick swallowed again as the tears began to prick his eyes and eventually spill over, "Why did you do it?"

Dick looked toward the sky again, letting the rain mix with his tears. The rain wouldn't answer his question, it wouldn't bring Wally back. All it would do was wash Dick's tears away and allow him to return to his apartment without blood-shot eyes.

The Former Boy Wonder trudged against the rain, finally making his way back home. He climbed the staircase to the second floor of the apartment building, then went to room 5B.

"Dick, you home?" A voice called from the bedroom.

"Yeah, Van, I'm home." Dick threw his jacket on the kitchen table and went to the bedroom. Vanessa was curled up in bed, reading a parenting book, and humming a song.

"How ya feeling?" Dick crawled into bed next to his wife.

"Eh, mom wants me to read this parenting book." Vanessa closed the book and threw it on the floor.

"Well, we better start reading now, baby is due in..."

"Six months." The woman reminded him.

"Six? What happened to two?" Dick joked, resting his head on his wife's stomach.

"Watch out, Dumb-head, nine is coming." Vanessa joked, brushing some hair out of her husband's face. She stopped and rested her hands on either side of his face.

"What?" The male put his hands on top of hers.

"You've been crying, haven't you."

Dick closed his eyes and sat up, letting his legs hand over the side of the bed, "I just...I can't belive it..."

"D, I can't belive it either, but it happens..." Vanessa tried to stay optimistic.

"I know, I know, it's jus-" Dick paused and put his head in his hands. Vanessa sat behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Wally wouldn't want you to feel this way."

"I know."

"Just try to stay positive."

"How can I...how can I, when Wally has one of the dorkiest names possible." Dick looked up, letting a small smirk cross his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe...maybe we could name the baby after him?"

"Well, if it's a boy, yes."

"Even if it's a girl, " Dick joked, "We could name her Wallette."

"We are not naming the baby Wallette." Vanessa gave her husband a playful shove.

"Maybe as a middle name?"

"Now, there's the Dick I know." Vanessa wrapped her arms around him.

Dick smiled for the first time in days, "But seriously, Wally is one of the dorkiest names on the planet."

"Agreed."


	75. The Wedding Part 1

"Crap, crap, crap." Dick muttered as he darted down the street, "Fifteen minutes, fifteen freakin' minutes!"

"Perhaps if you just explained yourself to her, Master Richar-." Alfred's voice sounded on Dick's com link.

"That's stupid, Alfred, she'll bite my head off!"

"If that is the case, then I shall have your will prepared by the time they ship your body back home."

"Make sure Wally doesn't get any of my video games."

"That should not be a problem."

* * *

Dick swallowed hard as he approached the church. Wally was waiting outside for him.

"Dude, you're late."

"Whatever, I know, I got held up stopping the Joker."

"Whatever, bro, just get in there."

Dick took a deep breath before opening the doors of the church. He scurried to the front of the alter and stood in position. As soon as he was there, the piano began to play.

Artemis and Megan, accompanied by Kaldur and Wally, began to make their way down the isle, closely followed by Vanessa's two young cousins, playing the flowergirl and ring bearer.

Everyone stood when Vanessa made her appearance. She wore a off-white mermaid styled wedding dress and her hair was done up in an up do at the top of her head. A long veil flowed behind her, adding elegance to the already beautiful girl.

Dick turned to watch her come closer, then noticed something. Vanessa was mouthing something to him.

'You're late! Just you wait until I get up there.'


End file.
